The Chronicles Of Five Night's At Freddy's
by Chief's Fanfic
Summary: The story begins with the new night guard John A. Smith starting his job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. John was surprised that the animatronics were alive but he became good friends with them on his first night. John has helped the group find love, and he also finds love himself. But, someone wants to kill John and his friends. He will not succeed, John will make sure of it.
1. Chapter 1: The New Guard

**This story is rated M/A for mature audiences. This chapter starts off with Mr. Fazbear, Mike Schmidt, and Jeremy Fitzgerald talking about the new night guard that will work at the restaurant. This story is set in Greenville, South Carolina. Please leave your reviews to let me know how I am doing.(I decided to update the chapter because of the spelling mistakes.) **

It was the start of a new day at the Fazbear Restaurant, the owner Mr. Fazbear had called Mike and Jeremy into his office on Sunday July 12 at 12:30 p.m. to talk to them about an important announcement, the new person to take over the night guard position.

"So what is this Mr. Fazbear?" Jeremy asked. "Why did you call us in here for any way? I need to get ready for my anniversary."

"This will only take a few minutes Jeremy, we need to talk about the new person that will take Mikes place as the night guard." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Right, I forgot that i'm taking Jeremy's place as the day guard." Mike said. "What about the new guy?"

"The boys name is John, he's eighteen years old." Mr. Fazbear said. "He applied for the job a few days ago, he was the only one that applied for the job to be correct."

"Why does he want to work here as the night guard?" Jeremy asked.

"When I was on the phone with him, I asked him the same question and he told me that he wanted to get a better job to work." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Do you think this is a bad idea you guys?" Mike asked wondering if John was the right person for the job."I mean, what are we going to tell him about the animatronics being alive?"

They all looked out into the dining room, seeing Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica turning their heads back to their original positions. The all were listening to the three of them talk and Foxy could also hear it from his Cove. Mike closed the door and sat down in a chair in front of Mr. Fazbear's desk.

"We wont need to tell him because he is going to see them all tonight when he gets here." Mr. Fazbear said.

Mike and Jeremy looked at each other and were confused to hear that he was starting tonight.

"Why tonight sir?" Mike asked. "I mean, we both started on Monday night and we got the shit scared out of us when they jumped up and scared us."

"Mike is correct sir. Why tonight?" Jeremy asked being as curious as Mike.

"I want him to start tonight because he asked to start as soon as possible and I asked him if he could start tonight and he said yes." Mr. Fazbear said

"He must be really eager to work is he?" Jeremy asked being really curious.

"The thing is, John lost his little brother two months ago. He didn't say how he died, he just said that he died in May." Mr. Fazbear said in a sad tone.

"He must be getting this job to take his mind off of his brothers death." Mike said feeling a bit sad with saying it.

"Yea, lets not ask him about his personal life." Mr. Fazbear said. Mike and Jeremy agreed and they all started talking about how tonight will go.

"Maybe he can get Foxy out of Pirates Cove for more than one night." Mr. Fazbear said. "He just hasn't been the same since what happened back in 1987."

"Hopefully he can, we need Foxy to come out and talk to everyone again and open up to Chica. We all know how he feels about her." Jeremy said.

They all nodded and continued to talk about other business. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were sitting on stage thinking about the new night guard that will be showing up tonight. They were wondering what they would do to him tonight for fun.

"So what do you guys think? Should we scare the shit out of the new guy tonight?" Freddy asked.

"We might as well, he does need to know that we are alive at some point." Bonnie said. "What do you think Chica?"

Chica was not listening to what Freddy and Bonnie were saying. She was daydreaming about Foxy holding her in his arms and kissing her. She was madly in love with Foxy and wondered if he felt the same way about her.

"Chica!" Freddy said in a loud tone bringing her out of her daydream.

"What? What is it?" Chica asked.

"Do you want to scare the new night guard tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"Ow yea, lets do it." She said.

"Good, when he gets here tonight, we show him that we are alive." Freddy said.

"Okay." Bonnie and Chica said at the same time.

Foxy was looking through the curtain of Pirates Cove listening in on what Freddy was planing. But he wasn't listening that much, he was mainly focused on Chica, daydreaming about her. Foxy was in love with Chica and he wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he was afraid if she didn't feel the same way. He saw Chica look at the Cove and he moved away as fast as he could. He went to the pirate ship that use to be apart of his act and continued to work on his drawings of Chica that were carved into the floor using his hook. He looked at his right arm and the hook attached to it.

"I wish I had me original hand back." Foxy said in a sad tone remembering that day back in 1987. "Damn that bitch Mangle. I be glad I killed her for what she did to the lad."

It was nine thirty at night, John was getting ready for his new job as the night guard for Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. It was his first time working as a night guard and he was wondering what it would be like there, he hasn't been at the restaurant at all since he moved from Ohio to South Carolina with his parents and his older brother. After getting to their new apartment at Pawley's Island which is two hours from Greenville, John started to work small jobs to afford an apartment of his own. He worked mainly landscaping jobs on the island and helping around the complex to earn a little more money. It wasn't till the end of June that John finally had enough money to rent the apartment he was looking at and his parents helped him with what he needed, mainly appliances, furniture, food, and was able to get his drivers license in the middle of June and he was able to find the car he was searching for, a 1967 four door Chevy Impala. It wasn't hard, on the wealthier part of the island, John found a man that was willing to sell the car for two thousand dollars, but John reached an agreement with him and decided to clean the man's house, car, and cut his lawn. It was worth all of the work he did, the car was in perfect running shape and handled like a dream. While he was getting ready for work he found a pendent that his little brother gave him for his 18th birthday back in October. He began to cry a little but stopped, he looked at the time and saw that he needed to leave. He grabbed his jacket and his wallet and closed the door. He headed to his car, started it up and drove to his new job.

John had made it to the pizzeria at 11:30 p.m. he walked in and headed to Mr. Fazbear's office to ask for a tour of the restaurant. As John walked to the office, he walked pasted the stage where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were located. It felt like they were watching him as he walked by and he thought that one of them moved for a second, the female chicken looked liked it moved but he thought it was nothing and continued to walk to the office and he opened the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Fazbear, may I come in for a minate?" John asked.

"Of course John, please come in and take a seat." Mr. Fazbear said. John did as he said and took a seat in front of him.

"Are you ready for your first night here John?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I am ready." John said. "I was wondering if I could get a tour of the restaurant to get a feel of what I need to be watching."

"That's not a problem, come on i'll show you around the place." Mr. Fazbear said getting up from his seat and heading to the door.

"I take it that you saw the front stage when you walked in?" he asked.

"It is pretty hard to miss. Although, it somewhat feels like the animatronics eyes followed me on the way in here." John said looking at Chica with a curious look.

"Ow yes, a lot of people say that. Let me introduce you to them. The one in the middle is Freddy The Bear, the one on the right of him is Bonnie The Bunny, and the last one is Chica The Chicken." Mr. Fazbear said pointing to all of them as he went.

John looked over to the right of him and saw Pirates Cove and the out of order sign in front of it.

"What about over there in Pirates Cove." John asked. "Who is in there?"

"That would be Foxy The Pirate Fox." Mr. Fazbear said in a worried voice. "He hasn't performed since 1987 when a horrible accident happened to a child."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." John asked.

"A child's frontal lobe was bitten off by an animatronic named Mangle, she was taken apart after that day and sent to the scrap yard." Mr Fazbear said.

"Good god. Did the kid make it?" John asked looking horrified by the story.

"He did live, but he can't at all use his body. He is having to live in a wheel chair for the rest of his life." Mr. Fazbear said.

"So you shut down the cove to prevent that from happening again with Foxy?" John asked.

"You could say that." Mr. Fazbear said. "Come on let me show you where you will be working."

Mr. Fazbear showed John the rest of the restaurant on their way to the security office.

"Here is where you are going to be stationed. You have a tablet that is connected to the security cameras all around the restaurant, you also have a button that is used for the door on each side of the office and two buttons for lights. You can close them at any time and make shore to keep an eye on the cameras." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Why would I need door's and a light?" John asked seeming really confused.

"The thing is John, the animatronic's are alive and will try to scare you out of your mind. I wasn't going to tell you that but I thought I should tell you about them."

"You're joking right?" John asked. "They can't be alive."

"They are and don't worry they wont kill you. They only joke about that." Mr. Fazbear said. "I need to go John, i'll be back in the morning to see how you are doing. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sir." John said.

Mr. Fazbear left the restaurant and locked the doors behind him. John had began to check the cameras on the tablet to see if what Mr. Fazbear said was true, none of the animatronics had moved yet which was a good thing until the clock struck midnight and all hell broke loose.

"Time for a bit of fun time everyone." Freddy said. "Lets get started."

"You got it Freddy, i'll take the West hall way." Bonnie said.

"I'll take the East hall." Said Chica.

"Ready, set, go." Freddy said and that was everyone's signal to go to the security office.

Chica looked over at Pirates Cove hoping that Foxy would come out and help them but he stayed there. Chica was hoping to see him one more time. John looked at the camera that was pointing at the stage and John saw nothing there.

"What the hell. Where the hell did they fucking go?" John said as he was about to look at the other cameras. He looked at the dining room camera and saw Freddy standing there looking at the camera.

"Hey there, you must be the new night guard." Freddy said. "This is a night that you will not forget."

"What in the fuck!" John yelled. "Am I going crazy?"

John switched to the kitchen camera and saw Chica in there with a pizza in her hand.

"You are not going crazy." She said. "We are alive and we are coming for you."

"You have got to be kidding me, Mr. Fazbear was telling the truth?" John yelled even louder as he switched to the parts and service room and saw Bonnie sitting on the table.

"He was telling the truth, and now were coming to get you John." Bonnie said.

Foxy was in the cove still working on his pictures of Chica when he heard John yell every time when he switched to each camera. He was getting a little annoyed by this and decided to go and scare John himself. John switched to the Pirate Cove camera and saw that the curtain was wide open.

"Where the fuck did Foxy go?" John yelled and he checked the west hallway camera and saw Foxy running down the hall. "Ow fuck."

John jumped to the door to close it but missed and hit the light switch instead.

"Wrong button damn it." John yelled and he heard Bonnie and Freddy laughing at him from in the dining room. Foxy came running into the room but instead of screaming at John, Foxy said something that really shocked him.

"Shut ye trap lad and let a fox rest without hearing ye yelling and coursing for fuck sake." Foxy yelled.

That really shocked John and he basically almost fell on his back but stayed standing only for a second and then he fell onto his back.

"Ow shit, I think I just made faint." Foxy said and checked his pulse to see if he was still alive. "Good he be alive still, I better take him to the kitchen and splash water in the lads face."

Foxy picked John up and threw him over his shoulder. Freddy and Bonnie headed to the security room to see what happened and saw Foxy carry John out and down the hall.

"What happened to him?" Freddy asked.

"The lad fainted a second after I yelled at him. I'm taking him to the kitchen to wake him with cold water." Foxy said and headed to the kitchen.

As Foxy got into the kitchen, he saw Chica there making a pizza. Foxy knew that she was an amazing cook and that was another thing that he loved about her.

"H-hey Chica." Foxy said being a little nerviness.

Chica turned around and saw Foxy holding John over his shoulder.

"Foxy what happened to John?" Chica asked looking worried and also happy to see Foxy out of the cove.

"After I yelled at the lad to be quiet, he fainted and I made sure that the lad wasn't dead. I than picked him up and brought him here to wake the lad up with some cold water." Foxy said as he laid him on the table in the middle of the room.

Chica was still looking at Foxy thinking about how strong he was for lifting John and putting him on his shoulder and carried him to the kitchen.

"Well we better wake him up. I'll grab a cup of ice water." Chica said and went to get the cup of water for John.

Foxy was looking at John and noticed something around his neck. He was a bit curious and decided to see what it was. He lifted the chain around his neck and saw that it was a pair of dog tags that were old, and as he read them he noticed that they were from the Vietnam war and they must have been from his grandfather. Chica came back with a glass of ice water and placed it on the table.

"What is it Foxy?" Chica asked wondering what Foxy was doing.

"It seems that John's grandfather was a Vietnam war veteran from the Army and the lad was named after him."He said showing Chica the dog tags.

"Wow, John must have a lot to live up to it seems like." She said.

"Maybe, would ye mind handing me the water to wake him up please lass." He asked.

"Ow yea, here you go Foxy." She said handing Foxy the glass of water.

"Thank ye lass." Foxy grabbed the glass and accidentally touched her hand. They both looked at each other and smiled but they looked away and both blushed. Foxy began to pore the ice water onto John's face and with in seconds, he was awake. John looked around and was wondering why he was in the looked behind him and saw Foxy and Chica standing behind him.

"Did ye enjoy the nap lad?" Foxy asked.

"Kind of, except for being scared out of my mind from you guys." John said as he was getting off of the table and dried his face with a towel.

"Aye, sorry about that lad I didn't mean to make ye faint like that." Foxy said feeling really bad about it.

"It's fine,I know that I was over reacting to everything that happened tonight." John said also feeling bad for the way he acted.

Freddy and Bonnie walked into the kitchen to see how John was doing. They saw him up and decided to talk to him.

"You alright John?" Freddy asked being concerned. "I hope we didn't scare you that much for you to leave."

"No, no, it's fine Freddy i'm not going to leave this place.I'm going to stay here." John said in a cheerful tone. " By the way, how do you guys know my name?"

"Ow we over heard Fazbear talk about you being the new night guard." Bonnie said. "We only could hear your name and age before Mike closed the door."

"Isn't Mike the former night guard that I took over for?" John asked.

"Ye be right lad." Foxy said heading to the door.

"Foxy, where are you going?" John asked.

"I be heading back to me cove." Foxy said heading out the door. "Good night lads. Night Chica."

"Night Foxy." Everyone said together.

Foxy was feeling better now that he had talked to the others and he was happier to talk to Chica for more than a minute. Chica was feeling her heart beat fast from seeing Foxy out and talking to her, it may have been for a few minutes but those were the best few minutes of her life. John wanted to learn more about what they all did so he asked them if they could talk in the dining hall, they all agreed and headed in there to talk. John learned about their acts were on stage. Bonnie played his guitar, Chica sings songs for the kids, and Freddy announces who preforms next. They all talked till it was six in the morning, John noticed the time when Mr. Fazbear opened the doors and walked in on them all talking.

"So John, how was your first night?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"It was pretty great until I fainted from Foxy scaring the shit out of me." John said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Foxy came out last night?" Mr. Fazbear asked being surprised to hear that.

"Yep he finally came out of the cove after hearing John yell like a mad man." Freddy said with a small laugh. " John fainted and Foxy carried him over his shoulder and took him to the kitchen and woke John up with a glass of cold water."

"How long was Foxy out of the cove?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"He was out for about ten minutes." Chica said sounding happy when she said that.

"I'm glad to hear that he was out." Mr. Fazbear said. "So John, i'll see you tonight am I correct?"

"Yes sir I'll be here at 11:30 tonight." John said heading to the door. "I'll see you all tonight. Bye everyone."

"Bye John." Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica said together while getting on stage to start the day. John got in his car and headed home so that he could rest up for his second day at work. When John got home, he headed to him bedroom, got dressed and went right to sleep after setting his alarm to go off at five p.m. He wondered what they were going to do tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: The Relationship Starts

**This story is rated M/A for mature audiences. In this chapter, John decided to get Foxy and Chica to be alone in a room to tell each other how they feel. Freddy tells John about what happened in 1987 that gives John a new plan to help Foxy.**

After the first night of being on the job, John had spent a few days talking with all the animatronics, but Foxy didn't come out of the cove to talk, he just stayed there. It was Wednesday night and John walked passed Pirates Cove and he heard Foxy talking to himself, he was a bit curious and decided to walk in and see what Foxy was doing. When John got into the cove he saw that Foxy was sitting by the ship and decided to walk over.

"Hey Foxy." John said. "Are you alright?"

Foxy looked up and saw John, he was glad that he didn't leave the restaurant after he scared him to death. John looked at the floor and saw that Foxy was working on a picture of Chica and thought that he liked her.

"Hey lad, it be good to see you." Foxy said. "Sit down lad, I can use the company."

They sat there for a minute and Foxy decided to tell John something.

"John, can I tell ye something?" Foxy asked.

"Shore thing Foxy." John said. "What is it?"

"It be about Chica. I-I like the lass and I want to tell her how I feel but, I don't know if she be feeling the same for me." Foxy said as he looked at his drawing of Chica.

"I understand Foxy, you basically don't want to get hurt if she says something." John said. "Listen I'm going to head into the dining hall and talk to everyone okay I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright lad." Foxy said.

John had started walking to the curtain but Foxy stopped him to say something else.

"Hey lad, can ye not tell Chica that I like her she may not like me if ye told her." Foxy said.

"Don't worry Foxy, I won't tell her. Were friends and I wouldn't do that to you." John said and headed out to the dining hall.

Foxy smiled and continued to work on his drawing. John saw Freddy and Bonnie in the dining hall talking and decided to talk with them about something.

"Hey guys, where is Chica?" John asked.

"She is in the kitchen." Freddy said. "Why do you ask?"

"Foxy seems to have a crush on Chica and I have a plan to get them alone so Foxy can tell her. But we can't let Chica or Foxy know that this is going to happen okay." John said and Freddy and Bonnie both nodded at the plan.

They heard footsteps and saw that Chica was coming in with a few pizzas. They decided to start the plan right now.

"Hey Chica, what's up?" Bonnie asked.

"Not much, I just made a few pizzas. I don't think that the four of us are going to be able to eat it all."

"The five of us will be able to eat it." John said.

"The five of us?" Chica asked being a little confused.

"Well we can't forget about Foxy, he needs to eat to right?" John asked.

"Ow right, um I'll go get him so that he can eat." Chica said being a bit nerves about talking to Foxy. '_I wonder if Foxy likes me or not?' _Chica thought and headed to Pirates Cove.

When she left John decided to tell the other two about the rest of the plan.

"Okay, so now what John?" Bonnie asked.

"After Foxy comes out, we all leave and head to the security office to see what happens between them on the tablet." John said to make shore that they understood.

Chica got to the cove and decided to open the curtain and talk to Foxy.

"F-foxy are you there?" Chica asked being really nerves.

"I be here lass." Foxy said and walked out into the room.

"We have some pizza made to eat. Would you like to join us?" Chica asked.

"Of course lass, I'll join ye." Foxy said and smiled to see that Chica was there talking to him.

They both walked to the dining hall and sat down at the table where everyone else was at, after John, Freddy, and Bonnie ate their pizza they left the room and headed to the security office.

"Where are you guys going?" Chica asked.

"I need some help fixing a few things in the security office; Freddy and Bonnie are going to help me." John said. "You both eat and we'll be back in a few minutes."

They walked down the east hall to get to the office and John decided to ask Freddy something.

"Hey Freddy, mind if I ask you something?" John asked.

"Shore thing John." Freddy said. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me the whole story about what happened in 1987?" John asked thinking that he won't get a proper answer.

"I'll tell you, but you may not like it." Freddy said.

"Back on November 14, 1987 a party was being held on that Sunday and we all were getting ready for the day." Freddy started. "Back then there were five of us that worked the party's."

"The animatronic named Mangle?" John asked.

"That's right; she worked with Foxy in Pirates Cove. On that day, Mangle was not seen for hours, and the party started at 11 a.m. We looked for her but we didn't see her. When the party started, the birthday boy, his name was Frankie Young. He loved coming here; his favorite animatronics were Foxy and Chica." Freddy said and smiled a bit.

"They both liked Frankie and Foxy decided to give him a wooden statue for his birthday present, it was Foxy holding Frankie on his shoulders. The boy loved that gift and Foxy decided to give him a piggy back ride. About an hour into the party Mr. Fazbear asked Foxy to step out into the hall and talk to him about where Mangle was." Freddy stopped and looked at the wall. "Fazbear asked all of us where she was and we told him that we didn't know at all. While he was talking to Foxy, Mangle appeared in the cove out of nowhere and….."

Freddy stopped and began to cry a bit.

"What happened Freddy?" John asked.

"Mangle grabbed Frankie and bit his frontal lobe off right in front of the kids in the room. They all screamed and ran into the dining hall. Foxy asked the kids what happened and they told him that Mangle killed Frankie. Foxy went in and saw Frankie on the floor bleeding profusely. Frankie was still alive but he wasn't going to make it." He said.

"An ambulance came to the restaurant; Mr. Fazbear called them when he heard the kid say Frankie was dead. Foxy saw Mangle with Frankie's frontal lobe still in her mouth; Foxy became enraged and tackled her to the ground. After Bonnie, Chica, and I got all of the kids out of the restaurant, we headed to the cove to see what happened and saw everything, Frankie on the floor and Foxy holding Mangle on the ground. Foxy saw us and told me to take Frankie out of the room and get him to the ambulance, I grabbed him and took him outside and gave him to the paramedics, and they saved him." He said and started to look like he was about to cry.

"What happened next?" John asked.

"Foxy was fighting with Mangle, she had cut his torso open with her claws and punched him in the jaw, it almost broke off. Foxy had than grabbed Mangle's arms and ripped them off, he started to punch her in the face and then she…" Freddy stopped and stood there for a second.

"What did she do Freddy?" John asked wondering what happened.

"She bit his arm and ripped it off with one pull. I saw it and I ran in there to help Foxy, he was yelling because of the pain. He saw Mangle trying to get up and tried to go after Chica but he grabbed a hook that was on the wall and began to stab her and rip her apart. After that, Mangle had her head ripped off by Foxy and we took him to the parts and service room. Mr. Fazbear came in and started to fix him up, he fixed his jaw up good as new and patched up his chest the way it was before but, his arm was a different story." Freddy said.

"His arm wasn't able to be fixed so he replaced it with an arm that had a hook attached to it. After that day, Mr. Fazbear closed the cove and hasn't opened it since." Freddy said and started to walk again.

"Freddy I'm sorry if I asked you what happened back in '87." John said feeling like he did something wrong.

"It's fine John." Freddy said looking at him. "You were curious that's all. Come on, Bonnie is waiting for us."

"Right, let's go." John said and they headed into the office.

As Foxy and Chica were finishing up with their food, Foxy decided to say something.

"That was a tasty meal lass." Foxy said looking at her smiling.

"T-thanks Foxy, I do it all the time and I'm glad that you like it." She said smiling and started to blush.

"W-would ye mind coming to me cove?" Foxy asked being a bit nerves. "I want to show ye something."

"O-of course Foxy." Chica said wondering what he wanted to show her. "I would love to."

They got up and started to walk towards the cove. Foxy was starting to regret taking her there to the cove but he wanted to show her what he has been working on for all these years. Chica was beginning to wonder what Foxy wanted to show her in his cove. She also began to think he was cute from behind as well in the front. Foxy looked behind him and Chica brought her head back up so that he didn't see her looking at his ass. They got to the cove and Foxy had opened the curtain for her to go in first.

"Thank you Foxy." Chica said as she walked in the cove.

"Ye be welcome Chica." Foxy said and headed in behind her.

"What is it that you want to show me?" Chica asked.

"It be over here by me ship." Foxy said and walked with her to the ship. Chica looked at the floor and saw what Foxy wanted to show her, a picture of her carved into the wooded floor with a heart around her. She looked back at Foxy who was standing there with his head down.

"Foxy, does this mean what I think it means?" She asked, beginning to smile.

"It does lass." He said smiling and blushing. "I really like ye and I didn't know what ye would think."

"I think that I should have told you that I really like you also." She said starting to blush.

Foxy looked up and smiled at her.

"Ye really do?" He asked.

"I do Foxy." She said walking closer to him.

"So would ye like to start a relationship with me?" Foxy asked being extremely nerves about asking.

"Aye." She said and hugged Foxy. He hugged her back and smiled.

"I love ye lass." Foxy said wondering what she would say back.

"I love you too Foxy." She said and smiled.

In the distance, they both heard something coming from the security office. It was John, Bonnie, and Freddy cheering for what had happened.

"Hell yea Foxy, I knew you could do it." Freddy yelled.

"John I knew that your plan was going to work you crazy bastard." Bonnie yelled.

"It is the least that I could do for a friend, and he needed this you guys." John yelled.

Foxy looked up and saw that the security camera was on. _'John ye smart bastard, ye planed this didn't ye?'_ He thought, and then Chica kissed him on the lips. He was surprised but he enjoyed it because he has been waiting to kiss her for years. They stopped kissing and looked at each other and smiled.

"I have been waiting to kiss you for years Foxy." Chica said.

"Same here lass, I have wanted to kiss ye ever since I saw ye." Foxy said, and they both kissed again for about a minute. Than they left Pirates Cove holding hands and saw John, Bonnie, and Freddy standing there clapping for them.

"I can see that you both are now together." John said smiling to see Foxy happy.

"Ye be right lad and thank ye for doing this for me, all of you." Foxy said smiling and holding Chica with his left arm.

"It's the least we could do old friend." Freddy said.

"He is right. Welcome back to your old self Foxy and congratulations for you both getting together." Bonnie said.

"Thanks you guys." Chica said. "We're both happy that you did this for us."

After that they all headed into the dining hall and decided to talk for a bit. John was telling them about his family and friends that he had in Ohio, they were glad to hear John talk about his old friends. Foxy decided to ask John about his grandfather.

"Lad mined if I ask ye something?" Foxy asked.

"Of course Foxy." John said. "What is it?"

"I was wondering about the dog tags that ye be wearing. They were ye grandfathers am I right?" Foxy asked.

"You're right Foxy, they were my grandfather's." John said and pulled them out of his shirt. "I was named after him, he fought in the Vietnam war back in the 1960's. He was a good man."

"What happened to him?" Chica asked.

"He died on November 11th in 2011. I don't know how he died but he is in a better place now." John said and started to cry a bit.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up lad, I be somewhat curious." Foxy said.

"Its fine Foxy, you wanted to know and I get that." John said and decided to get up from his seat. "You know what; I'm going to get all of us drinks to celebrate Foxy and Chica's new relationship. That sound good with you all?"

"That sounds like a plan John." Freddy said.

"I could drink to that." Bonnie said.

"That be a great idea lad." Foxy said.

"That is a great idea." Chica said.

John headed into the kitchen and found five cups and a two leader of cola. He brought it into the dining hall and pored everyone a cup.

"Now I would like to propose a toast, to Foxy and Chica. May they stay together and have a wonderful life together." John announced and raised his cup.

"Here, here." Freddy and Bonnie yelled.

"Thank ye all for doing this." Foxy said smiling.

"It means a lot that you guys are doing this." Chica said also smiling.

"You're welcome you two. You both make a great couple." John said smiling and happy to see his friends together.

For the rest of the night, they all talked and drank that same two leader of coke and it lasted them till the morning. When Mr. Fazbear opened the door's that morning, he saw everyone in the dining hall and was glad to see Foxy there with them talking and laughing.

"Hey Foxy, good to see you out again." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Aye lad, I be out and I'll stay out during the nights to be with me love." Foxy said and kissed Chica on the lips.

"I knew that you both would be together soon." Mr. Fazbear said and smiled at John, he knew that he would be the right man for the job. "Well everyone, time to start the day get ready."

"Got it." Said everyone and they all headed to their spots, Bonnie and Freddy jumped on stage and Foxy kissed Chica before he headed into the cove for the day.

"I'll see ye after the day is done lass." Foxy said.

"I'll be coming here to spend some time with you tonight Foxy." Chica said. "I love you."

"I love ye too." Foxy said, they both kissed and Chica ran onto the stage.

Before John left he decided to talk with Mr. Fazbear about something.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a second?" John asked.

"What is it John?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Freddy told me about what happened back in 1987 and I was wondering if you could make Foxy a new right arm?" John asked. "I know that it must sound crazy but could you do it please?"

"I have wanted to make Foxy a new arm ever since that day." Mr. Fazbear said and looked at John. "I already have made plans to get his arm built, I'm putting in the call now and they should have his new arm ready within three days."

"Are you serious sir? You're going to do it?" John asked.

"Yes John, you helped Foxy get out of the Cove and Chica into his arms and his heart. You cared about what happened in 1987 and you want to give Foxy his arm back." Mr. Fazbear said. "I knew that you were the right person for the job."

John thanked Mr. Fazbear and said that he appreciated what he was doing. John than left for his home and was thinking what Foxy would do when he sees his new arm in three days.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date, The Fight, The Arm

**This story is rated M/A for mature audiences. In this chapter, it spans over the three days when Foxy will get his new arm and during this chapter, Foxy and Chica go on their first date and during that date, a dispute starts between Foxy and Bonnie. Please let me know what you all think of my story. Thank you and enjoy. **

**Chapter 3: The Date and the Fight.**

The day had started, and the amount of parties was an unusually large number today, they normally get about two or three parties a day, but today they had ten parties and some of them lasted a little over three hours. Everyone did their jobs and made sure to make all of the kids happy. Foxy watched from the cove to see what was happening, but also he was looking at Chica admiring her and looking at her from head to toe. When the day was over and all of the kids and parents left the restaurant, Chica headed over to Pirates Cove to spend some alone time with Foxy. When she got there, Foxy was lying on the floor asleep, he waited for Chica to come and he accidentally went to sleep. She went over to Foxy and looked at him sleeping, she thought it was cute how he slept, and decided to lay down next to him facing his back and she went to sleep with Foxy for about an hour. Then, a loud thud woke the two love birds from their nice nap.

"Who be there?" Foxy asked being somewhat startled.

"It's me Foxy." Bonnie said. "Sorry for waking you from your nap."

Foxy looked to his left and saw Chica sitting up with him; he began to smile and blush a bit seeing her there. She looked and saw Foxy blushing and she couldn't help but blush at him.

"What are ye doing that woke us from our nap?" Foxy said.

"Sorry about that, I was walking past and I tripped over a damn chair that was here." Bonnie said.

"Okay lad, just wanting to know." Foxy said. "Have a good night."

"Same to you Foxy." Bonnie said and walked away wondering if those two had "fun" in the cove for the entire time they were alone.

"That was a bit strange." Chica said.

"Aye, definitely strange." Foxy said. "Lass, were ye here the entire time sleeping next to me?"

"Well, yes I was." Chica said looking down smiling. "I came in here to spend time with you but you were asleep and I decided to lie down next to you."

"I be glad ye did that lassie." Foxy said and kissed Chica on the lips, they both really liked the situation they were in but decided not to go any further.

Instead, they left the cove and Chica decided to head to the kitchen to make some food for everyone. Foxy than had an idea that would be the one thing he was really wanting to ask her. He decided to ask John if he knew the best way to ask Chica out on a date. He headed to the security office and found John sitting in the chair watching the security cameras on the tablet.

"Lad, can I ask ye something?" Foxy asked.

"What is it Foxy?" John asked.

"I was wondering, what be the best way for me to ask Chica out on a date?" Foxy asked.

"Well the best way to ask her on a date is to ask when you both are doing something together." John said.

"Okay, but what can we do together so I can ask the lass?" Foxy asked.

"First, do you know how to cook?" John asked.

"No, why do ye ask?" Foxy asked.

"Well you could ask Chica if she could teach you how to cook and then ask her on a date." John said. "She does a lot of cooking for us and instead of her cooking for the date, you could cook instead of her, does that sound like a plan?"

"That be the best idea I have ever heard John, thank ye." Foxy said. "I'll go and ask her."

During the entire conversation, Chica heard all of what John and Foxy were talking about and was excited to hear John's idea. She knew that it would be great working with Foxy in the kitchen. When Foxy said he was going to ask her, she ran to the kitchen so Foxy could ask her, she reached the kitchen but while she wasn't looking, she ran into a pot that was on a hanging rack. When she hit the pot, she fell to the ground and so did a few pots and pans making a cluster of loud noise. Foxy and John heard all of the noise and knew that it came from the kitchen, Foxy ran to the kitchen.

"Shit I hope she be alright." Foxy said and ran into the kitchen looking for his girlfriend. He looked around the room and saw Chica lying on the floor moaning in pain, Foxy ran over to her to see if she was alright.

"Chica are ye alright?" Foxy asked.

"Ouch, my head fucking hurts." Chica said.

"Let me help ye up." Foxy said and extended his hand, she took his hand and he lifted her up to her feet. "What happened lass?"

"I was walking out of the kitchen than I thought that I left a pizza in the oven, I ran to check and I accidentally ran into a pot that was hanging from the rack." Chica said and rubbed her forehead.

"Are ye going to be alright?" Foxy asked.

"I'll be fine Foxy, thank you for helping me." Chica said.

"Ye be welcome lass." Foxy said. "Can I ask ye something Chica?"

"Sure, what is it Foxy?" Chica asked and she knew what he was going to ask.

"I be wondering, could ye teach me how to cook as good as ye?" Foxy asked.

"Of course Foxy, I would love to teach you how to cook." Chica said and forgot all about the pain.

Chica than began to teach Foxy everything that she knew about how to cook and how to prepare pizza's. She guided him threw the cooking process and helped him when he made a few mistakes, but within two hours and thirty minutes Foxy knew his way around the kitchen and around the pizza oven. Foxy than asked Chica out on their first date and told her that he would take care of everything.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea Foxy." Chica said being excited to hear what he said.

"I be glad ye think that lass." Foxy said, happy that she said yes. "How about we do it tomorrow night when everyone be gone say at one thirty?"

"That sounds like a great time for both of us to get ready for the date." Chica said.

"Aye, I be going to talk to John for a bit." Foxy said. "I be back in a few minutes. Love ye lass."

"I'll see you in the cove, love you too." Chica said and kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door.

Foxy started to stare at Chica's ass while she was heading out of the room. _'Her ass be amazing as always.' _He thought and saw her turn around and noticed him staring at her. She smiled and winked at him.

"After our date tomorrow night, we can have some real fun in the cove without clothes on." Chica said giving a small seductive grin. "Does that sound like a plan to you honey?"

"Definitely lassie, I like where this plan be going." Foxy said grinning back at her. Chica then left the kitchen and headed to Pirates Cove. Foxy came out of the kitchen and headed to the security office to talk to John about tomorrow night.

"So, I take it that it went well with Chica?" John asked standing in the security room door way.

"It did lad, we have a date planed out for tomorrow night at one thirty." Foxy said smiling. "I need ye help setting up a good table for the date."

"I have a few ideas Foxy." John said. "There is a small round table in the back stage area that I saw when I was looking at the cameras a few days age."

"You can set that up on the front stage and grab two chairs from one of the other tables." John continued. "There is also a white table cloth in the back that can work. I'll bring in two hard plastic wine glasses for you both to drink cola out of and I'll bring in a candle for a center piece."

"Thank ye lad." Foxy said. "How do ye know how to do all of this lad?"

"My dad taught me how to set up a great date." John said. "He told me that the best date is the one that you make, not purchase."

"He be a smart man." Foxy said.

"He is and I'm glad to have him as a father." John said and smiled. "Now, I'm going to tell you some more things that you will need to know for the date tomorrow night. Sit in the chair and I'll tell you."

John was giving Foxy information about what to do and not to do on his date tomorrow with Chica. Basic information like, to pull the chair out for her and to push it in when sits down, how to serve her a drink, and even how to serve her the food. Foxy was extremely grateful for what John was doing for him and started to wonder if he is giving him advice from his own dates. Time past and they were talking for about fifteen minutes.

"That's all the tips that I have for you Foxy." John said.

"Lad, thank ye for helping me out." Foxy said, getting up from sitting in the security chair. "I can't thank ye enough for the advice."

"It's no trouble Foxy, were friends and you needed advice." He said.

"I'm going to me cove to spend time with Chica, night lad." Foxy said and walked out the door.

"Night Foxy." John said and went to watching the cameras.

Foxy headed to the cove and couldn't stop thinking about what will happen after the date tomorrow night. The thought of him and Chica having a very fun night together in the cove for the first time ever, he was starting to get excited about the date even more. He reached the cove and walked in; he didn't see Chica there and decided to look around.

"Chica, are ye in here?" He asked.

He didn't get an answer so he continued to walk so he can find her. He was approaching the ship when all of the sudden, he was wrestled to the ground by someone from behind. It took him a second to realize that it was Chica that got him on the ground; he was glad to know that and decided to get her on the ground. They wrestled for a good few minutes till Foxy won and was on top of Chica.

"You're good at wrestling Foxy." Chica said laying on the ground smiling.

"Aye lass, how would ye like to be on top after the date tomorrow night?" Foxy asked smiling at her.

"Definitely." She said and Foxy kissed her on the lips and they stayed like that for a few more minutes before sitting up against the ship and they both fell asleep with his arm around her.

They had slept for the remainder of the night and by the time they woke up, it was ten till six. John went in the cove to wake the both of them up; he made sure that they were decent before he walked in by looking at the security cameras. He walked over to the ship and saw them there sleeping, he didn't want to wake them but Chica had to get on stage for the day.

"Foxy, Chica, wake up you two." John said and shook the both of them to wake them, they both opened their eyes.

"What is it lad?" Foxy asked in a tired tone.

"Why did you wake us?" Chica asked also being tired.

"It's ten till six." John said. "It's almost time for the restaurant to open up."

"Shit, Chica ye better go and get ready for the day." Foxy said.

"Alright." Chica said in a disappointed tone. "I'll see you tonight for our date Foxy."

"Love ye lass." Foxy said and kissed her.

"Love you to Foxy." Chica said, she got up and headed out into the dining hall.

"You ready for tonight Foxy?" John asked.

"Aye, this will be the best night of me life." Foxy said.

"Okay, I'll head home and rest for a few hours and I'll get the glasses and candle for your date." John said.

"Got it lad, See ye tonight." Foxy said.

"See you later Foxy." John said and headed out of the cove.

Foxy was excited for tonight and decided to rest up for a bit so that he wasn't tired during the date. Chica was also excited for tonight's date and she was also excited for what they will do after the date in the cove. John left the restaurant and headed home, he began to think that Foxy and Chica would make pretty good parents if they have kids. When John got home, it was fifteen past eight; John decided to look for the two glasses and the candle that was needed for the date tonight. It took John only three minutes to find the glasses which were in the top cabinet above the sink, but the candle took him a bit longer to find, he had to dig into an old box of keep sakes that his mother gave him when he left. After digging through old pictures, awards, and birthday cards, he finally found a candle that was in perfect condition and he also found a candle holder that went along with it. He placed them all on his dresser and headed to bed.

The alarm clock went off; it was eight thirty at night and John was up and ready for what was going to happen tonight. He hopped in the shower for a good twenty minutes and got dressed into his security guard uniform. He took a few minutes to get the glasses polished up, they may have been hard plastic glasses but he decided to polish them. John grabbed a small bag to put the glasses, candle, and candle stick holder in and placed them on the living room table. John started to think about his little brother going to the pizzeria with him and meeting Freddy and the rest of them, he thought that he would love that. John smiled and looked at the time, it was half past nine he didn't realize that much time had passed, he grabbed the bad and headed out the door to the impala, he started it up and left for the pizzeria.

John got to the restaurant at eleven fifty-five; he walked in with the bag and headed to Pirates cove to talk to Foxy for a few minutes. When he walked past the front stage, he saw Chica walking off of the stage and he decided to talk to her.

"Hey Chica, how is it going?" John asked.

"Hey John, I'm just heading to the restroom to freshen up for the date that I have with Foxy tonight." She said in an excited tone.

"That's great to hear." John said, smiling. "I'm going to talk to Foxy for a few minutes and then I'm going to head to the office, have a good night Chica."

"Thanks John and you have a good night also." Chica said and headed to the ladies restroom.

John walked to Pirates cove and walked in. He saw Foxy getting up from the floor looking refreshed.

"Hey Foxy." John said.

"Hey lad." Foxy said.

"You ready to get this started?" John asked.

"I be ready lad." Foxy said. "Let's get the stage ready for me date with Chica."

"You got it, and I brought the glasses and the candle." John said.

"Thanks lad." Foxy said. "Let's get the table."

"Welcome, let's get this party started." John said and headed to the stage with Foxy to get the table and they saw Freddy on the stage.

"Hey John, Foxy, are you both getting the stage ready for the date tonight?" Freddy asked.

"Aye lad, would ye mind helping us out?" Foxy asked.

"Of course I'll help." Freddy said and went with them to get the table.

It took them a few minutes to get the table out of the back stage area. John and Freddy carried the table out and Foxy grabbed the table cloth. They placed it in the middle of the stage and Foxy laid the cloth on the table and made sure that it was on correctly. John reached into his bag and pulled out the glasses and the candle, he placed them on the table in places that were suitable. Foxy headed to the kitchen to start on the pizza, which would take a little over an hour to cook.

Freddy and John grabbed two chairs from the other tables and placed them accordingly to where the glasses were placed. Foxy came out of the kitchen with a two letter of cola and container of ice to place it in, he placed them on the table and headed back into the kitchen to check on the pizza to see if it was done. When he came back out, the pizza was finished and Foxy placed it on the table and grabbed a pizza cutter. The time was one twenty five, only five minutes left till their date was going to start.

"You alright Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"I be fine Freddy." Foxy said. "Can ye both leave, I don't want ye here when Chica gets here."

"Were leaving Foxy." John said. "Good luck buddy."

"Night lads." Foxy said.

"Night." John and Freddy said together and headed to the security office to do some work.

Chica was looking at herself in the mirror and was smiling. _'Tonight is going to be great.'_ she thought and walked into the dining hall. Foxy was standing on the stage, taking deep breaths because he was completely nerves. He looked up and saw Chica walking over to him, he noticed that Chica was looking beautiful and he noticed that she was wearing different clothes. She wore a black skirt that reached her knees and she wore a black top.

'_My god, she be extremely sexy in that.'_ he thought. When Chica saw Foxy on stage, he was wearing a pair of tan pants, but she liked him better in his pirate pants that were torn up. _'Wow, he looks amazing tonight'. _she thought. Foxy helped her on the stage and pulled out her chair so that she could sit down.

"Thank you Foxy." Chica said as she sat down.

"Ye be welcome lass." Foxy said and took his seat right across from her. "Ye look amazing tonight Chica."

"Thank you Foxy." Chica said and smiled. "You look amazing also."

"Thank ye lass." Foxy said and smiled. "Would ye like some cola?"

"I would love some cola, thank you Foxy." Chica said.

Foxy pored the cola into her glass and pored himself a glass. They decided to talk for a bit before they started to eat, they talked for about ten minutes, and then Foxy cut the pizza and gave Chica the first slice. She thanked him and he cut his piece. They ate and talked for about thirty minutes, they told each other jokes and laughed, they talked about some of the things that Chica experienced over the years while he was in the cove. Then, they heard a noise come from behind them.

"What was that?" Chica asked.

"I don't know lass." Foxy said being confused. "I'll see what it was."

Foxy got up and walked over to where the noise had come from. It was behind a curtain and Foxy pulled the curtain back and saw that Bonnie was there.

"Lad, what are ye doing here?" Foxy asked.

"Nothing Foxy." Bonnie said quickly.

"Bonnie, ye be lying." Foxy said. "Now tell me what ye be doing back here?"

"I said that I wasn't doing anything Foxy! Now back off before I hit you!" Bonnie yelled.

"Lad I don't think that be a good idea to do." Foxy said and moved his hood a bit.

A few seconds past and then, Bonnie landed a punch to Foxy's face, Foxy stepped back from the hit. He decided to try and calm Bonnie down before he had to hurt him.

"Lad, what the hell be wrong with ye?" Foxy asked with an angry tone.

Bonnie didn't say a word, he tried to hit Foxy again but he missed and Foxy landed a hit to Bonnie's stomach. Bonnie then grabbed Foxy and threw him at the table in the middle of the stage and it smashed into pieces. Chica ran over to Foxy to see if he was alright.

"Foxy are you okay?" Chica asked being worried.

"I be fine lass." Foxy said sitting up. "Bonnie, ye shouldn't have done that lad."

"What are you going to do about it you dumb fox?" Bonnie asked feeling confident in kicking Foxy's ass.

"That be the last straw lad." Foxy said, he got up and tackled Bonnie to the ground and began to punch him in the face.

Bonnie began to punch Foxy in the stomach to try and get him off. It started to work, Foxy got off of Bonnie and he got up to his feet. Chica didn't want them to fight anymore so she tried to break up the fight.

"You guys need to stop before one of you gets seriously hurt." Chica said helping Foxy up to his feet. Bonnie didn't listen and he threw another punch at Foxy and hit him in the face, Foxy's head jerked back and hit Chica in the face.

Chica was on the ground with Foxy and she was hurting. Foxy looked at her and was enraged at what Bonnie did.

"Ye shouldn't have done that lad, now ye be done." Foxy said and he tackled Bonnie to the ground and began to land punch after punch to Bonnies face.

John and Freddy were in the office talking about how much Foxy and Chica made a great couple and about what John had done before he came to South Carolina. John told Freddy that he was training to become a Chef at culinary school and what his family was doing. John was wondering how Freddy knew about the date that was tonight.

"Hey Freddy, how did you know about Foxy and Chica's date tonight?" John asked.

"Chica told Bonnie and I about the date before the day started and I was happy to hear that." Freddy said. "But, Bonnie didn't seem to like that news all that well."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"I mean, he seemed to be a bit annoyed by them being together." Freddy said.

"Why would he be annoyed by them dating?" John asked.

"I think Bonnie is getting depressed about being single." Freddy said. "Hell I understand how he feels."

"Same, being single for a long time really sucks." John said.

"It sure does." Freddy said.

"Where is Bonnie anyway?" John asked since he hasn't seen him at all.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since he went to the parts and service room." Freddy said.

Just then, Chica ran to the security room door, she looked out of breath and scared out of her mind.

"Hey Chica, what is it?" Freddy asked.

"Guy's, Bonnie and Foxy are fighting on the stage." Chica said sounding scared.

"What!" John said.

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

"Please, I need the both of you to help stop the fight." Chica said.

John and Freddy got up and ran to the dining hall with Chica to stop the fight. The fight was still going on and Foxy had just about enough of it from Bonnie, so Foxy grabbed the chair of the broken table and hit Bonnie once in the gut, cutting open his suit, and upside the head twice and he was knocked out cold, falling to the floor. Foxy threw the table lag to the ground and was breathing heavy from the fight, it has been awhile since he was in a fight. Just then, out of nowhere, Foxy was hit on the head from behind. He looked behind him and saw that it was Freddy that had hit him and he looked extremely pissed.

"Freddy don't, it wasn't Foxy that started the fight." Chica said hoping that Freddy won't hurt Foxy for something he didn't do.

"She be right lad." Foxy said rubbing his head. "I didn't start the fight, I only ended it."

"I want to hear what the hell happened but first, let's wake Bonnie up." Freddy said.

"I'll grab some water." John said.

Freddy leaned Bonnie up against the wall and waited for John to bring the cup of water so that they could get both sides of the story. John came back a few minutes later with the water. He handed it to Freddy and he splashed it in Bonnies face. Bonnie woke up and saw Freddy, John, Chica, and Foxy looking at him with a furious look, he knew that he was screwed.

"Now, tell me what the fuck happened here Bonnie." Freddy said.

"It was Foxy, he started the fight." Bonnie said.

"No he didn't, you hit him for no reason and started this whole thing." Chica said sounding angry at him for blaming Foxy.

"Foxy you tell your side of the story first alright." Freddy said.

"Ye got it Freddy." Foxy said.

"Wait you can't let him tell his side first." Bonnie said sounding somewhat mad.

"Don't even start." Freddy said sounding pissed. "I'm going to hear Foxy's side first, so shut your mouth rabbit."

"Fine." Bonnie said being offended.

"Go ahead and speak Foxy." Freddy said.

"Thank ye Freddy. It happened during me date with Chica." Foxy started. "We were enjoying our meal and talking when all of a sudden I heard a noise come from the curtain over there. I went over to see what the noise be and when I opened the curtain, Bonnie be there spying on us."

"Jackass fox." Bonnie mumbled.

"Hey, shut ye trap." Foxy said angrily. "As I be saying, I saw Bonnie when I pulled the curtain back and I asked him what he be doing spying on us. He said he wasn't, but I knew that he be lying. I asked him again and he yelled at me and told me to back off or he will hurt me. I told him that be a bad idea and moved me hook a bit and then the lad punched me in the face for no reason. I tried to calm the lad down but he came at me again but I punched him in the gut, then he picked me up and threw me on the table and it broke."

"Chica came over to see if I be alright, I told her that I be fine but I be getting tired of him so I decided to tackle him and I landed a good few punches to the lads face." He continued. "Chica didn't want us to fight any more so she tried to stop us but Bonnie punched me in me face and me head jerked back and hit Chica in the face. She be on the ground with me groaning from the pain. When I saw her on the ground, I became enraged and tackled Bonnie to the ground and decided to punch him in the face over and over again. Me arm was starting to tire, so I got up and grabbed a table lag. Bonnie got up and came after me so I hit him in the gut and that be why his suit be ripped and then I hit him in the head two times and that knocked him out."

"Is that what happened Bonnie?" Freddy asked looking at Bonnie for the correct answer.

"Ye-yes, that is what happened." Bonnie said.

When they all heard Bonnie say that. Freddy and the rest of them took Bonnie the parts and service room to replace his suit with a spare. When he was done, Freddy punished Bonnie for the fight by having him clean up the mess on stage and for him to clean the entire restaurant before the night ended. Bonnie didn't argue; he knew that he screwed up and that he had to take responsibility for what had happened. When he was finished cleaning the restaurant the time was almost six a.m., so he got back on stage and stayed there till it was time to start the day.

Freddy went to the stage to keep an eye on Bonnie while he cleaned up; John went back into the office and kept an eye on the security cameras. Foxy and Chica went into the kitchen to talk for a bit in privacy.

"Are ye okay lass?" Foxy asked holding an ice pack on Chica's head.

"I'm fine Foxy, thank you." Chica said. "What about you, are you alright?"

"I be fine lass, I just be wondering why Bonnie had to start a fight with me." Foxy said.

"I don't know why, but at least you didn't get hurt that much." Chica said, placing the icepack on Foxy's head.

"Thank ye lass." Foxy said smiling, but looking down at the ground. "I be sorry that the date didn't go the way it be meant to be."

"It's fine Foxy, I love what you did for me." Chica said lifting his head up. "I love you even more for what you did."

"I love ye too Chica, ye be me heart." Foxy said.

"You are my heart too." Chica said, and they kissed. Foxy really enjoyed that kiss and so did Chica, after a minute Chica started to feel something poking at her dress, she could tell what it was instantly.

"Getting excited are we?" Chica asked and smiled.

"Ye can tell?" Foxy asked starting to blush.

"How about I do something about it?" She asked grinning and moved her hand down to Foxy's crotch. She then grabbed his crotch and his ears went up.

"Ow wow." Foxy said being surprised. "This be unexpected, but I be liking it."

Just before things could advance, Freddy came into the kitchen looking for them.

"Foxy, Chica it's almost time for the day to start." Freddy said. Chica took her hand away from Foxy's crotch so that Freddy didn't see what was about to happen between them.

"Okay Freddy, we will be out in a few minutes." Chica said.

"Got it, I'll see you both in a few, bye." Freddy said.

"Later Freddy." Foxy said and Freddy left the room.

"That be a close one lass." Foxy said.

"Is sure was, maybe we can do it tonight." Chica said. "Is that alright with you?"

"Definitely." Foxy said and pulled Chica in close to him and kissed her, also grabbing her ass in the process.

"Ow, now you want to get frisky?" Chica asked smiling.

"Ye did grab me crotch first lass." Foxy said grinning. "Besides, I be wanting to do that for years. What be one more night to wait?"

"We better start going before Freddy gets mad." Chica said.

"Aye, let's go." Foxy said and they both walked out of the kitchen and into the dining hall. Foxy kissed Chica one last time and he went into the cove for the day. Chica headed to the stage and got in her spot for the day. Mr. Fazbear walked in and saw John walking towards him.

"Morning sir." John said.

"Morning John, how is it going?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"It's going good sir, mind if I ask you something?" John asked.

"What is it?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"I was wondering if you could make Bonnie a girlfriend because last night him and Foxy got into a fight last night during a date between Foxy and Chica." John said. "I figured that he was depressed and lonely but I didn't know that it was that bad."

"I'll get on it John, luckily Bonnies birthday is coming up in a four days, she should be done within that time." Mr. Fazbear said. "Also, Foxy's arm is finished, it should be here around nine p.m."

"Nice and thank you Mr. Fazbear for doing this for Bonnie, he really needs this." John said shaking his hand.

"It is not a problem John. See you tonight." Mr. Fazbear said.

"See you tonight sir." John said and left the restaurant.

The night was young and the day was full of emotion, happy kids playing around the restaurant and parents happy to see their kids being happy. As soon as the day ended, John was at the restaurant by eight fifty five p.m. to see Foxy's new arm and what his reaction would be. Mr. Fazbear walked in with a box and John had a feeling about what it was.

"Is that what I think it is?" John asked.

"Yep, it's Foxy's arm." Mr. Fazbear said. "Get everyone gathered up, were going to show everyone in the dining hall."

"Yes sir, I'm on it." John said and left to gather everyone up in the dining hall telling them that Mr. Fazbear wanted to talk to them. Everyone was wondering what he wanted to tell them. Mr. Fazbear walked out of his office with a large box.

"Evening everyone, I have some big news." Mr. Fazbear said.

"What is it sir?" Freddy asked. "Also, what is in the box?"

"That's why I called you all here," Mr. Fazbear said. "Foxy would you mind coming up here."

"Sure thing lad." Foxy said and walked up to Mr. Fazbear.

"Open the box please." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Okay." Foxy said and opened the box, his jaw dropped when he saw the arm that looked like his old one. "Sir, this be what I think it be?"

"That's right Foxy, it's a new arm." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Thank ye sir." Foxy said smiling.

"Don't thank me, thank John, he suggested giving you a new arm." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Lad ye really did this for me?" Foxy asked.

"Yea, I heard what happened to you back in 1987 and I thought that you should have both of your arms." John said, Foxy went over to John and hugged him.

"Thank ye lad." Foxy said.

"You're welcome Foxy." John said and Foxy let go of him.

"John you really care about us that much?" Freddy asked.

"I do, it may seem weird but you all are my friends and I care about you all." John said.

"Thanks John." Freddy said.

"Welcome Freddy." John said.

Chica walked up to John and gave him a hug.

"John, thank you for giving Foxy his arm back." Chica said.

"You're welcome Chica." John said.

John looked over to Bonnie and saw him looking at the ground, he decided to go talk to him.

"Bonnie, keep your head up man." John said. "You'll find someone sooner than you think."

Bonnie looked up at John, he didn't know what he meant but he smiled at the thought of having a girlfriend.

"Thanks John." Bonnie said, he didn't know it but he was going to be getting the best birthday present of his life.

"Let's get your arm put on Foxy." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Aye, sir." Foxy said and they both headed to the parts and service room to replace his right arm. When they entered the room, Mr. Fazbear removed Foxy's arm without difficulty, Foxy felt a bit of pain but not that much. After Foxy's arm was removed, Mr. Fazbear attached his new arm without any problems and it only took about five minutes. They both walked out of the parts and service room and everyone was happy to see him with his new arm.

"How does it feel Foxy?" John asked.

"It be feeling good as new lad, I be needing to work it out more." Foxy said.

"You look great Foxy." Freddy said.

"Thank ye Freddy." Foxy said.

Chica went up to Foxy and felt his arm, it was a great thing what John did, she wanted to help Foxy with his arm for a bit in pirate's cove.

"I'll be in Pirates Cove, meet me there in a few minutes." Chica said giving him a kiss and walked to the cove.

"Lads I be right back." Foxy said and followed Chica to the cove.

"Where are they going?" M. Fazbear asked.

"I think they are going to make some magic." John said.

"Looks like I'm going to make them a child as punishment." Mr. Fazbear said. "An act like this is not allowed here."

"Really?" Freddy asked.

"It seems like the best punishment." Mr. Fazbear said.

Foxy followed Chica to the cove and they both walked in, Chica let Foxy walk into the cove and she grabbed the out of order sing and wrote 'do not disturb' on the back with a marker she found and she closed the curtain.

"Chica what ye be up to?" Foxy asked as he turned around, he saw Chica fully naked in front of him. He was completely taken by surprise from this. "Wow, lass."

"I want to go all the way with you Foxy." Chica said walking towards him. "I love you and I want to have sex with you, please."

Chica grabbed Foxy's right hand and placed it on her breast. She knew that Foxy wanted to do this for a long time. Foxy then grabbed Chica and kissed her passionately.

"Lass, I be wanting this for years." Foxy said as they both laid on the floor behind the ship. "Let's be making love lass."

"Oh Foxy." Chica said as he laid her down on her back. "Please put your dick in me."

"Ye got it lass." Foxy said and then he undressed and got on top of Chica. "There be no turning back."

"I don't want to turn back now, put it in me." She said and Foxy did what she asked, he went into Chica and they began to have sex. The sounds of their passionate love making had echoed through the pizzeria for almost eight hours, hearing the moans of Foxy and Chica going everywhere was really unexpected. John could hear them from the security office. Freddy came to the security office to talk to John.

"Holy hell, they have been going at it for hours, how long have they been fucking?" John asked.

"Almost eight hours now." Freddy said.

"Damn they are having a good time." John said.

"They sure are." Bonnie said as he walked into the office. "When do you think they are going to get finished?"

Just then, they hear Foxy and Chica yell loud as they both climaxed together from their eight hours of sex.

"There is your answer." Freddy said. "Let's get in position for the day; we only have twenty minutes left."

"Got it." Bonnie said and they both left the office.

Foxy and Chica were lying on the floor, Foxy's right arm was around Chica's shoulder, they both had a satisfied look on their faces.

"That, was, amazing." Chica said being out of breath.

"Ye, be, right, lass." Foxy said also being out of breath.

"Foxy, Chica, you both done in there?" Freddy asked outside of the cove.

"Yes Freddy, we are." Chica said. "What is it?"

"It's almost time to start the day, get dressed and cleaned up ok." Freddy said.

"Alright lad, give the lass a few minutes." Foxy said.

"Okay, but hurry up ok." Freddy said and walked away to the stage.

"I'll grab ye cloths lass." Foxy said and picked up Chicas clothes off the floor. "Here lass."

"Thank you Foxy." Chica said and got dressed. "That was an amazing eight hours."

"Definitely lass." Foxy said and he kissed Chica on the lips. "Have a good day lass."

"You to Foxy." Chica said and left the Cove not before being smacked on the ass by Foxy, she turned around and smiled. "I love you."

"I love ye too lass." Foxy said and Chica left the Cove, Foxy laid on his back and was smiling that he has his original arm back and that him and Chica had a very fun night.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friend, Bad Memories

***This story is rated M/A for mature audiences. Hey everyone, sorry for not posting this chapter sooner but i was in Marine corps boot camp and job schooling and it was a pain in the ass but i am now a Marine. Never mind that, lets get to our story shall we. Mr. Fazbear brings in a new addition to the Fazbear family on Bonnies birthday and Bonnie takes a liking to her. John talks to Foxy and Chica about something that he has gone through a few months going up to his little brothers death. ***

Today was the 20th of July, Bonnies birthday and Mr. Fazbear has Bonniespresent ready for him. A light blue female bunny that is named Harley. Mr. Fazbear had brought her to the restaurant and hid her in the back of the restaurant. Harley was happy to be at her new home and she can't wait to see her new family, she then saw a sign that said happy birthday bonnie.

"Who is Bonnie?" Harley asked wondering who he is.

"He is a bunny like you Harley, and today is his birthday." Mr. Fazbearsaid. "Now you are going to need to wait here till the restaurant closes in five hours, okay."

"Okay Mr. Fazbear, I'll stay here till then, I can't wait to meet Bonnie he sounds nice." Harley said smiling.

Mr. Fazbear covered Harley up with a sheet so that she is hidden from the others. Then he headed to his office and worked on financial records for the restaurant. Harley started to think what Bonnie was like, was he nice, cute, funny, smart, romantic? She was getting excited and couldn't wait tosee everyone. As the day started for John, he got up and did everything that he always did and he started to remember his friends from his past. John then went to his closet and pulled out a small box and he opened it, looking at his own dog tags and his Marine corps ring, he decided to wear them today since he hasn't worn them since his brother died. John left his grandfathers dog tags at home and he put on his tags and ring, then he got in his car and headed to the restaurant. John got to the restaurant around 9:00 pm and he saw Foxy and Freddy putting some birthday decorations up for Bonnie's party.

"Hey guys, how much work still needs to be done?" John asked.

"John, i'm glad you made it, can you help us get all of the decorations up?" Freddy asked. "We don't have long till Bonnie gets back."

"What are you talking about? Where is Bonnie?" John asked being really confused.

"Mr. Fazbear took Bonnie to his office and is stalling him with paper work he needs help with, which is giving us time to get everything ready for the party." Freddy said.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" John asked.

"Ye can help Chica in the kitchen and finish the cake, she be needing helpgetting it decorated." Foxy said, putting up the banner that said HappyBirthday Bonnie over the stage.

"Got it, i'll see you guys in a bit." John said heading to the kitchen, he then saw Chica coming out of the kitchen."Hey Chica, i'm here to help you with the cake." John said.

"John, i'm glad to hear that, come on we need to hurry." Chica said. "We don't have much time till Bonnie is done with helping Mr. Fazbear with his paper work."

"Got it, lets get to work." John said and went into the kitchen to help Chica. It took everyone about 50 minutes to get everything ready in the dinning room and in the kitchen. Foxy and Freddy got the dining roomfinished and it looked amazing, John and Chica finished the cake and it was the best cake that was made in the restaurant. They placed the cake on the center dinning room table and they brought out fifteen two liters of diet and regular soda and placed them in a large tub of ice.

"Damn, this place looks awesome." John said smiling.

"Thanks lad, we definitely did make this place look amazing." Foxy said with his arm around Chica.

"Yea, this is going to blow Bonnie away."Chica said.

"Okay everyone, we better get ready for Bonnie now, they should be finishing up soon." Freddy said, everyone nodded and they went over to office.

"Okay Bonnie lets head into the dinning room, we are finished here." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Thank god, that is way too much paper work." Bonnie said. "I can't wait to just sit down and drink a cold Pepsi."

Mr. Fazbear opened his door and let Bonnie walk out first and he heard everyone yelled happy birthday Bonnie and he saw all of the birthday decorashions. He was really happy and surprised that everyone did this for him.

"You guys, you did all of this for me?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course Bonnie, you are our friend and you deserve a party also." Freddy said.

"Thank you guys, I don't know what to say." Bonnie said.

"How about we don't say anything and go eat some cake." Mr. Fazbear said."But first i have a surprise for you Bonnie."

"Really?" Bonnie asked. "What is it?"

"Not what, but who." Mr Fazbear said, confusing everyone. "Harley, could you come out here please."

As everyone was wondering who Mr. Fazbear was talking to, they all saw a light blue bunny girl come out from the back of the restaurant and she was wearing a black tee shirt and a blue skirt. When Bonnie saw her, he instantly fell in love with her. When Harley saw everyone she instantly looked at Bonnie, she saw that he was purple and that he wore a pair of dress pants, button downshirt, tie and a suit vest. She instantly fell in love with him and she thought he was really cute. Then out of no where, Bonnie fainted because he has never seen such a beautiful women before. It took them a few tries to wake Bonnie up but he did wake up after being out for five minutes.

"Are you okay?" Harley asked.

"Yea, i'm okay, thank you." Bonnie said, "What is your name?"

"My name is Harley the Bunny." Harley said." What is your name?"

"My name is Bonnie the Bunny." Bonnie said. "I like your name."

"Thank you." Harley said blushing. "I like your name to."

"Thank you." Bonnie said smiling. "Would you like some cake?"

"I would love some cake Bonnie, thank you." Harley said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Harley." Bonnie said and took Harley over to the table and pulled her seat out. She sat down and Bonnie pushed her seat in, after everyone sang happy birthday to Bonnie, he cut Harley a piece of cake and gave it to her. They started to talk with each other and get to know eachother better, Bonnie learned that Harley loves to sing, dance, play pranks, play video games, and just have fun. Harley learned that Bonnie loves to play guitar, wright song lyrics, draw, play video games, tell jokes, and he loves to work on the endoskeletons that are in the supply room.

"Wow, that is cool." Harley said, as she just stares at Bonnie.

"Thanks Harley." Bonnie says blushing. " Ireally like what you like to do also."

"Thanks Bonnie, im glad you do." Harley says as she places her hand on his hand by mistake. They both looked down and blushed bright red, they then looked at each other and without thinking, Harley kissed Bonnie on the lips. She then realised what she was doing and stopped herself.

"Oh my god, i am so sorry Bonnie, i dont know what i was thinking." Harley said turning bright red with embarrassment. Then out of no where, Bonnie kissed Harley back and she closed her eyes and they both sat there for ten minutes kissing. They than stopped and they held each others hands.

"Bonnie, I think i'm in love with you." Harley says sounding shy.

"I think i am in love with you too Harley." Bonnie said looking as red as a tomato.

"Do you think we could, be in a relashionship?" Harley asked being shy.

"Yes, we can make it work in my opinion." Bonnie said, Harley smiled and hugged him.

Everybody was just letting Bonnie and Harley enjoy their date while everyone else drank soda. Mr. Fazbear left ten minutes after the party started, Freddy went to the stage and decided to take a nap. John, Foxy and Chica were in the office just chilling and looking at the security cameras. Chica noticed that John was wearing a ring that she hasn't seen before.

"John, what is that ring that you have on?" Chica asked.

John looked at his right hand, "Oh, this is my class ring from boot camp." he said.

"Boot camp lad?" Fory asked.

"Yea, I got it when i graduated from Parris Island in January." John said.

"Wait, you are a Marine John?"Chica asked.

"Yes, but i'm not a Marine any more." John said.

"What happened lad?" Foxy asked. "Why are ye not in the marine corps any more?"

"Its a long story." John said. "But ill tell you how it happened."

"I went to boot camp back in October, my family was glad that i made the decishion to join the military because it was a better future for me." John said. "Those three months were pretty much hell for me but I made it and I graduated January 22, 2016 from Fox Company."

As John started, Foxy and Chica could see that he was hurting from what happened to him.

"What else happened John?" Chica asked.

"After graduation, my family and I went back home to Pawleys Island, South Carolina and i spent my ten days of boot leave with my parents and my brothers." John said smiling at the thought of his memory. "Then I left for Marine Combate Training in North Caroline and it was cold as fuck, none of us wanted to be there for a month but we all made it through, and we all went to our job schools. I was heading to Camp Johnson which was a twenty minute drive from MCT."

"My job was mainly me working in a warehouse, I was supply and my school was fifteen days. Short ass schooling, but i didn't pick up class till i was there for three weeks." John said. "A week after I picked up class, I was given my orders for my duty station and i was heading to Hawaii."

"Hawaii? Wow lad, lucky that ye was being sent to paridice for ye first station." Foxy said looking surprised.

"Yea, but i was with an artillery unit, and as soon as i got there,we were deployed for the first time." John said looking down at the ground. "There was an exploshion that happened and i was wounded."

"What happened?" Chica asked looking worried.

"Some mother fucker from an unknown organisashion got into our base and headed for where we stored our ammo." John said as he made a fist. "I saw him and I went with a buddy of mine to see what he was doing, and as soon as we saw him he turned around and shot at us."

"I was shot in my right knee and my buddy Mark, was shot in the sholder." John said. "The bastard told me, 'You will die boy, your family, friends and everyone you know will die by my master."

"What did he mean by that lad?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know, but after he said that, he opened up his shirt and he was wearing a suicide boomer vest." John then started to cry. "I tried to get up but i wasn't able to, my leg was fucked up. But Mark, he saw the vest and he ran at him and punched him in the face. Then the son of a bitch shot Mark and he died."

"Oh my god." Chica said looking horrified. "What happened next?"

"I grabbed my knife and I rushed at him, my leg felt like it was about to break off when I did that but adrenaline didn't let me stop. I rushed him and i stabbed him in the throat." John said looking at his hands. "He then pulled out a small knife and stabbed me in my right forearm but that fulled my rage even more and then I broke his arm."

"I than got up but it hurt with every step, I limped to Marks dead body and draged him out but then that bastured got up, he was still alive even though I stabbed him. He then pulled a pin on the vest and it detonated." John said. "I blacked out after that."

"Damn lad, ye went through hellin one day." Foxy said. "What happened, after that?"

"I woke up in the hospital that was located in Hawaii. my dad was sleeping in the chair next to me and my mom was on the couch. My little brother Jeff was sleeping on the floor and my older brother Will was getting a soda." John said. "Will walked into the room and ran over and gave me a hug, than the rest of my family woke up and basicly told me that they were called to Hawaii to be with me."

"They asked me what happened to me and i told them about it. Then my commanding officer came into my room, he said that I was out for five days and that I was being honorably discharged. I asked why and he said that I was going to be medically discharged but he saw on the sacurity camera moniters and that the exploshion should have killed me but they don't know how i survived with just a knife wound to my arm and a gun shot to my knee."

"That is a merrical John." Chica said.

"Yea lad, that be a merrical." Foxy said.

"I know, I was confussed but he then told me that my medical expenses are covered and that I will be getting retirement pay but as a Sergent. It was the least that he could do since my carear just ended as fast as it started." John said.

"Wow, you are being payed still by the military? Then why get a normal job?" Chica asked.

"Well, after I was released from the hospital, my family and I went to the air port to head back home, the plane was already paid for." John said, in a sad tone. "Some random person shot my little brother right infront of my family."

"What?" Chica said. "Why, what was him motive?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask because as soon as that happened, I lost it." John said. "I speared that fucker and I beat him to a bloody pile of meat, I stomped his skull in and that was the last of him."

"Lad, I be sorry for what happened to ye family." Foxy said, looking like he is about to cry.

"Thank you Foxy, my family was devistated by this. I gave my little brother a proper funeral." John said crying.

"After that, I helped my family with everything that they needed and I bought myself an appartment and a car, I worked many small jobs andthen I found a job add in the paper and that brought me here." John said. "My family is dealing with this like I am in their own ways but they are keeping it together."

"Well that be good lad, ye all have each other after all." Foxy said.

"Yeah, to be truthfull, if I didn't talk to you both and tell you what has been eatting at me for months, I would be depressed out of my mind right now." John said.

"It's good to hear that John." Chica said. "Your girlfriend must be one lucky girl."

"I wish, I don't have a girlfriend Chica." John said.

"Really?" Chica asked. "Why not?"

"I don't know, I just havn't found the right girl yet." John said.

"Don't worry lad, ye will find the perfect lass soon." Foxy said pating John on the sholder.

"Thanks Foxy, I hope so." John said with a smile.

After there conversashion, John went back to watching the security cameras and Chica and Foxy went to pirates cove to have some of their own private fun for an hour. As time passed, Bonnie and Harley were on the stage sitting next to each other the entire time and basicly cuddling. As soon as six o'clock hit, Mr. Fazbear opened the doors of the resturant.

"Good morning everyone, how was everyones night?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Everything went great last night boss." Freddy said.

"Yea, it was an amazing night." Harley said looking at Bonnie.

"Big time, it was a blast." Bonnie said kissing Halrey on the lips.

"I'm glad to hear that, where are Foxy and Chica?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"We be right here lad." Foxy said.

"Yeah we were just, having some fun." Chica said, smiling at Foxy.

"I can already tell whatyou both mean by that." Mr. Fazbear said.

As everyone is talking, John was walking into the dinning room but then he saw something out of the corner of his eye and he thought that he saw a golden bear or something. But John didn't think anything of it at all.

"Good morning Mr. Fazbear." John said.

"Good morning John, how are you doing?" Mr. Favbear asked.

"I'm doing fine, I feel better infact. I feel like I just had a large weight lifted off of my sholders." John said.

"Thats good to hear." Mr. Fazbear said. "John, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course sir." John said and they both walk out side of the resturant. "What is it sir?"

"John, Foxy and Chicas children are going to be here next month." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Really? Thats awsome." John said.

"They are twin girls, one is a fox and the other is a chicken." Mr. Fazbear said.

"What are their names?" John asked.

"I havn't found the right names yet for them, but i'm going to let Foxy and Chica decide their names." Mr. Fazbear said. "They are the parents after all."

"Right, good point." John said. "Well, i'll see you tomorrow Mr. Fazbear."

"Okay, bye John." Mr. Fazbear said, John left and headed home and the day at the resturant goes as normal.


	5. Chapter 5: Big Surprises

***This story is rated M/A for mature audiences. Hey everyone, time for the next chapter in the story. In this chapter, Foxy and Chicas children are now introduced and something between John and one of the daughters will start up. John encounters a golden bear and is given some type of message. As always, let me know what you think and enjoy the story."**

It is August 22nd 9:28 at night, Bonnie and Harley have been dating for over a month and Mr. Fazbear has expanded the resturant so that it included a play area, arcade, and a childrens cooking area. Pirates cove was reopened and Foxy was back on stage with his friends. Chica was happy to see the love of her life was enjoying playing with the kids, the kids were glad to see Foxy and play in Pirates cove also. Harley has her own act in the show with Bonnie which is an amazing douet. John has been helping out around the resturant more than he should, he has helped expand the resturant be assisting in the building of the new areas. Today, Mr. Fazbear brought Foxy and Chicas children to the resturant and he placed them in his office but they were shut off so that their parents could turn them on themselfs. Foxy was in Pirates cove setting up a wall in between the ship and the back of the cove so that him and Chica could have their own room together. Chica was in the kitchen making pizza and John was helping her because he was bored sitting in the security room and he decided to help make some pizza, because he hasn't made pizza since he was in culinary school. Freddy was in the dinning room with Bonnie and Harley playing black jack to kill time and Harley was the dealer and she was winning. Mr. Fazbear walked out of his office and headed over to Pirates cove.

"Foxy, could you and Chica come to my office please." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Aye Mr. Fazbear, let me get Chica from the kitchen." Foxy said.

"Thank you Foxy." Mr. Fazbear said and headed to his office.

Foxy walked to the kitchen to get Chica. _'I be wondering what Mr. Fazbear wants to talk to me and Chica about?' _Foxy thought to himself. _'It be nothing seriuse me hopes.' _

Foxy got to the kitchen and saw Chica and John working hard to get everything done, he was happy that John was feeling better.

"Chica, Mr. Fazbear wants to see us in his office." Foxy said.

"Okay Foxy, John could you finish up with the last of the pizzas please?" Chica asked.

"No problem Chica, all I need to do is add the last of the topings and put them in the oven and wait." John said "Go see what Mr. Fazbear needs you guys for."

"Thanks John, I owe you." Chica said and went with Foxy to the office. "What does Mr. Fazbear want to talk to us about by the way?"

"I don't know lass." Foxy said. "But it must be something big if he wants both of us."

As John continued to make the pizzas, he started to think about what he saw back in July. That golden bear that he saw while walking out of the office. _'What was that thing? I havn't seen that one before.' _John thought. _'Ill ask Freddy or Mr. Fazbear about it later.'_ John than continued to work on the pizzas. Foxy and Chica knocked on the office door and Mr. Fazbear opened it for them.

"Foxy, Chica, please come on in." Mr. Fazbear said.

Foxy and Chica walked in and they saw a sheet in the middle of the office covering something, Mr. Fazbear closed the door so that no one else would see.

"Sir, what is that?" Chica asked, pointing to the sheet.

"Take the sheet off and see for yourselfs." Mr. Fazbear said with a smile. Foxy than removed the sheet and he and Chica saw two teenage girls, one was a chicken like Chica, she was yellow and wore a tee shirt that said lets party and a pair of pink jeans and the other was a fox like Foxy, she was orange and white, she was wearing a pair of brown shorts and a white blouse, they both were really confused.

"Congratulations, you are now parents of two teenage daughters." Mr. Fazbear said.

"What?" Chica and Foxy said at the same time.

"I thought that it would be the right time for you both to experience something that every couple will face sooner or later." Mr. Fazbear said.

"I be speechless lad." Foxy said, all he could do was smile at the fact that he had children.

"Sir, thank you." Chica said and hugged Foxy. "Foxy, we're parents."

"Looks like I be needing to add another room to the cove." Foxy said.

"Turn them on." Mr. Fazbear said. "You need to give your children names also."

They both thought about it and they knew what to name them and they both talked about it and they were in aggrement. Foxy than turned them on and both of the girls opened their eyes and looked at Foxy and Chica.

"Who are you both?" They both said at the same time.

"I am Chica and this is Foxy, we are both of your parents." Chica said.

The girls both looked at each other, than at their parents.

"Do we have names?" Both of the girls said at the same time.

"Yes, ye both do." Foxy said, he looked at Chica and she nooded and he looked at his fox daughter. "Ye name be Piper. Do ye like the name lass?"

"I do, thank you dad." Piper said smiling.

"Now, your name is Carol." Chica said to her other daughter. "How does that sound?"

"Carol, I like it." Carol said. "Thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweety." Chica said. "How about we introduce our daughters to the others Foxy?"

"That be what I was thinking Chica." Foxy said. "Lets go everyone."

Foxy and Chica walked out and called for everyone who were in the dinning room to come to the office so that he could introduce his daughters.

"What is it you guys?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, we were playing black jack and I was winning." Harley said then chuckled.

"This be a bit more importent than ye game." Foxy said. "I want ye all to meet the new addishions to the family."

"What are you talking about Foxy?" Bonnie asked.

Foxy than opened the door and both of his daughters walked out.

"Everyone, these are Piper and Carol, our daughters." Chica said with a smile on her face.

"Hello everyone." Carol and Piper said at the same time.

"Hello there girls, my name is Freddy." Freddy said. "Welcome to the family."

"I'm Harley, nice to see new faces around." Harley said.

"I'm Bonnie, glad to have you both here to help." Bonnie said with his arm around Harley.

"Thank you all." Piper said smiling. "I'm glad to be here."

"Same, I can't wait to start making the kids laught." Carol said.

"Freddy, where be John?" Foxy asked.

"He is still in the kitchen, I think he is playing music while making the pizza." Freddy said.

"Who is John?" Piper asked.

"John is the night guard that works here." Mr. Fazbear said. "Well it is getting late, I'll see you all in the morning. Night."

"Good night sir." Chica said. "I'll go get John, he needs to meet you both."

"Can we come mom?" Carol asked. "I want to see the entire resturant."

"Same." Piper said.

"Okay girls, lets go." Chica said and they all headed towards the kitchen. Foxy stayed in the dinning room.

"Congrats Foxy." Bonnie said. "You are now a dad."

"Thanks Bonnie." Foxy said. "Now I have three lasses to protect."

"We are all here to help man." Freddy said. "Come on, lets play some pooker."

"Sure, ye all better be ready to loose." Foxy said and laughted.

While Chica, Piper and Carol walked to the kitchen, they could hear John's music. It was rock music, Piper liked John's taste in music.

"Mom, what is John like?" Carol asked.

"He is a great man Carol." Chica said. "John is nice, careing, smart, and he has been through so much."

"What happened to him?" Piper asked.

"Well, it's a long story and hard to explain." Chica said, thinking of what he told her and Foxy last month. "When you meet him, you can get to know him better."

They got to the kitchen and Chica walked in first and told the girls to stay out side till she call's for them.

"What do you think he looks like Carol?" Piper asked her sister.

"I don't know sis, Why?" Carol asked.

"I was just wondering." Piper asked blushing.

"Are you thinking what I think you are thinking sis?" Carol asked grining.

"That I may want to see what he looks like? Yes you are." Piper said.

"What ever you say Piper." Carol said.

Chica walked into the kitchen and saw John finishing all twenty pizzas up.

"Damn John, you finished them all?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, I may have gotten carried away." John said putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Its fine, also there are two new people that I want you to meet." Chica said. "Piper, Carol, please come in here would you."

John was wondering who Piper and Carol were, than he saw two teenage girls walk in. One was a chicken and the other was a fox, for some reason he thought that the fox girl looked really cute.

"John, these are my daughters." Chica said. "Introduce yourselfs girls."

"Hello, my name is Carol, nice to meet you John." Carol said.

"Nice to meet you too Carol." John said, he than looked at Piper and saw that she seemed a bit shy for some reason. Piper looked at John, he was a white guy that looked like he was in his late teens with short brown hair and he wore a pair of blue jeans, dark blue button down shirt, white tee shirt and a pair of boots.

_'Wow, he is really cute, come on Piper say something that is not stupid.' _Piper thought.

"H-hello, my name is Piper nice to meet you John." Piper said sounding nurvise.

"Hello Piper, it is nice to meet you to." John said, he was acting abit shy himself and didn't want to say something stupid. "I like the color of your fur."

"Ow, um thank you John." Piper said blushing. "I like your shirt."

"Thank you Piper." John said blushing. _'Damn it John, don't act stupid infront of her.'_ John thought.

"Lets go back to the dinning room and see what everyone is up to, okay girls." Chica said.

"Okay mom, lets go Piper." Carol said.

"O-okay, I'll see you later John, good night." Piper said.

"I'll see you later." John said. "Good night everyone."

As they left to go back to the dinning room,Carol was next to her sister and could tell what she was thinking.

"So, John seems pretty nice." Carol said.

"Yeah." Piper said, sounding happy.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend, what do you think sis?" Carol asked, playing with her sister.

"He probable does." Piper said sounding sad at the thought of it.

"Actually, he is single." Chica said to her daughters.

"Really mom?" Piper asked.

"I know, weird righ?" Chica asked. "He is nice, smart, cute, an amazing cook, and he was a Marine."

"He was a Marine?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, and to think he is just 18 years old, about to be 19 in October." Chica said. "He is a really nice guy once you get to know him."

Chica looked behind her and looked at Piper. She could tell what she was thinking also.

"You think he is cute, don't you Piper?" Chica asked.

"Um, well, I." Piper didn't know what to say.

"It's fine hun, its normal for you to think that but remember, you are also an animatronic and he is a human." Chica said.

"I-i know mom." Piper said. "It's just I want to know John more thats all."

"Okay, now lets go see what your father and everyone else is up to." Chica said and they all go to where everyone else are at and sat at the table.

After John talked with Piper, Chica, and Carol, he went back to the security office and deciced to look at the security cameras. John was bored out of his mind after an hour and a half and was tempted to take a nap but he didn't want to sleep right now. Instead, John headed to the kitchen to get some pizza and a soda, as he was heading into the kitchen he found a news paper article on the floor. The headlining dated March 18, 1975 and it had an article about a child that was killed at Fredbear's family dinner.

"What the hell is this doing here?" John wondered."I'll keep this with me for the time being, I'm hungry like a bear."

"Okay really bad joke. I am not saying that one again." John said and went into the kitchen, he grabbed a plate and cut himself a slice of pizza and pored himself a glass of diet cola. As John was doing that, he heard what sounded like kids laughing behind him. He turned around and saw nothing there. "I must be hearing things."

John than started to feel like someone was in the room with him. He looked around and saw nothing.

"Is someone there?" John asked, but didn't get a response. He turned back around and saw the golden bear in the corner of the kitchen. "What the fuck, you weren't there afew minutes age."

John walked up to the bear and was looking at it the entire time. He saw what looked like dried bits of blood on the bear.

"What the fuck." John said, wondering why there was blood. Than the bear yelled, it was a demonic yell that felt like it was going to make John's head explode.

"SAVE THEM, HELP THEM." The bear yelled. "HE IS COMING BACK, YOU MUST STOP HIM."

"HE WILL DESTROY THIS ENTIRE WORLD." He said, than dissapeared. John looked around trying to find him but he didn't see anything.

"What in the fuck was that?" John asked himself. "Okay I need to know what the hell happened here."

John than left the kitchen with his drink and pizza and headed to the security office. After twenty minutes, John went to sleep by accident and was starting to see Piper for some reason. Piper, was starting to get bored out of her mind and decided to explore the building and find something to do other that watch the adults play poker.

_'Wow, I am really bored.' _Piper thought._ 'I wonder what else is there to do here.' _

Piper headed into the arcade, she hasn't been there before.

"Cool an arcade." Piper said. "Time to play a video game." She than went up to one of the machines and turned it on, it was a shooter game, she saw that it was baised on the alien movie. But, something weird was going on with the game. Instead of shooting aliens, there were little golden bears and purple people every where.

"What is going on here?" Piper wondered, as soon as she shot the last bear. Words popped up on the moniter that said, 'kill him'. "What does that mean?"

As soon as Piper said that, a golden bear appeared in front of her and reached out for her. Piper than screamed with fear and that woke John up and he ran right towards the arcade. John reached the arcade and saw Piper on the floor looking scared out of her mind.

"Piper, are you okay?" John asked as he ran over to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know John, it was some kind of golden version of Freddy." Piper said, than hugged John feeling happy that he came for her. John held Piper in his arms, he started to wonder what was going on here.

"You're okay Piper, I'm right here with you." John said. "I'll protect you." As John said that Foxy and the others ran into the arcade, they heard Piper's scream and ran to her.

"Piper, are ye ok?" Foxy asked running to her and John.

"Daddy, it was horrible some sort of golden bear came out of the video game and reached out for me." Piper said, putting her head on John's shoulder.

"Did you just say golden bear?" Freddy asked.

"She did Freddy, I saw the same thing earlier while I was in the kitchen." John said. "It told me that 'he is coming back', what is he talking about?"

"Fredbear is back." Freddy said. "He hasn't shown himself since 1987."

"Who is Fredbear?" John asked.

"He was the original animatronic at a resturant before this one that was called Fredbear's Family Dinner." Freddy said. "It was shut down back in the 1970's."

"Was it because a child was killed there?" John asked.

"How did you know?" Freddy asked.

"Because I found a news paper artical about that place in the hall way while coming over here earlier." John said.

"Freddy, I also saw some type of man on the game that was purple." Piper said.

"What does that mean Freddy?" John asked.

"I don't know but I'll find out later." Freddy said.

"Piper, lets head into the dinning room." Chica said.

"O-okay mom, John can you came with us please?" Piper asked John.

"Sure, I'll come with you." John said standing up and taking Piper by the hand and picking her up.

Everyone left the arcade except for Freddy, he stayed back and looked around.

"I know that you both are hear, you can come out." Freddy said, and than two animatronics came out. One was a type of puppet, and the other was Fredbear.

"Freddy, that boy is the one." Fredbear said.

"Are you sure?" Freddy asked. "Marionette, what do you think?"

"There is no mistaking it, John is the one that can save this world." Marionette said.

"Can he stop him?"Freddy asked. "Can he really stop ?"

"He can, we just need more time." Fredbear said.

"That's somthing that we don't have alot of at this time." Marionette said.

"How long do we have?" Freddy asked.

"Two years." Marionette said.

"Thats more than enought time." Freddy said. "We will be fine."

"I hope you are right Freddy." Fredbear said.

"I am right." Freddy said. "Go, I'm going with the others." Fredbear and Marionette disappeared and Freddy headed into the dinning room. Everyone stayed in the dinning room till Mr. Fazbear opened the doors and came in. John and Piper explained what had happened to them, Mr. Fazbear was surprised that Fredbear had showed up because he told everyone that Fredbear was taken by someone after the bite of 87.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yes, I am sure I looked every where in the building for him." Mr. Fazbear said. "He just vanished without a trace."

"Why is he back?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't worry about it that much." Mr. Fazbear said. "Besides, Fredbear wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I hope you are right sir." John said.

"I am John." Mr. Fazbear said. "Now go home and get some sleep alright."

"Sure thing, I'll see you all tonight." John said. He was heading to the door but then, Piper came up to him. "Hey Piper."

"H-hey John." Piper said. "Are heading home?"

"Yea, I need to get some rest." John said. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes i'm fine." Piper said blushing. "Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome." John said, they both stood there for a second in silence. "Well, I'll see you tonight Piper."

"Right, I'll see you later." Piper said. "Bye."

"Bye Piper." John said and headed out of the resturant. He got in his car and headed home to try and sleep last night away.


	6. Chapter 6: Feeling something

***This story is rated M/A for mature audiences. Hey you guys, everyone ready for another chapter? Good, now lets start it up. In this chapter, the girls experience their first day working in the resturant. Carol meets four new people that have something on their minds that wont turn out to be good, and Piper asks her dad about how him and her mother got together. Also, John and Piper start to tell each other how they feel about each other till something happens. A new chapter will be posted after this one very soon, let me know what you all think and i'll enjoy your feed back. Also, I forgot to say in the first chapter that the year is 2016, my bad.***

The day had started, everyone knew where to be and Foxy and Chica helped their daughters find a place in the show. Chica took Carol with her to gave pizza and soda to the children and Foxy took Piper to the cove and made her a part of his sceen in the show. When the resturant opened, all of the kids were excited to see two new animotronics and wanted to see what they did in the show.

"Hello kids, my name is Carol The Chicken." Carol said to all the kids. " I'm glad that I am able to party with all of you." The kids were just thrilled to have a new person in the show. Piper stayed in the cove and watched as everyone watched everyone else preform and she waitedwith her father till it was their time to preform. Piper decided to ask her dad something that she has been wondering for a bit of time.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Piper asked.

"Of course lassy." Foxy said. "What be on ye mind?"

"I was wondering, how did you and mom get together?" Piper asked. Foxy smiled.

"Well, it be almost over a month since me and ye mother have been together Piper." Foxy said.

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Yes, the both of us have loved each other for years but we never knew the right way to tell each other." Foxy said.

"Wow." Piper said. "Then how did you both get together?"

"Well, it be because of John." Foxy said with a smile.

"Really?" Piper asked. "How did he do that?"

"Well lass, he got me and ye mother alone together in the dinning room." Foxy said. "I than worked up the courage to ask ye mother to come to the cove."

"I braught ye mother to the ship and showed her pictures I made of her with me old hook." Foxy said and smiled. "We both spoke about how we felt about eachother and we started going out."

"Wow, John helped both of you find love." Piper said. "That is so kind of him."

"The lad also helped Bonnie find himself a lass." Foxy said. "Than Harley came here on Bonnies birthday."

"John really cares about us does he?" Piper asked.

"The lad has a big heart Piper." Foxy said smiling. "He be a great man." Piper smiled that John is as nice of a guy as she hoped he would be. Piper then started to think about making John something for his birthday like how her dad made the picture for her mom. Foxy noticed that Piper was thinking about something. "Ye okay lass?"

"Oh um, it's nothing dad." Piper said. "I'm okay."

"Okay lass." Foxy said still being curious.

"Hey everybody, I think it's time for Foxy to come out." Freddy said.

"Well Piper, it be time for us now." Foxy said.

"Got it dad." Piper said. They both headed to the curtain and stood by till it opened. As soon as it opened, All of the kids were excited to see Foxy and Piper and that they had a new pirate. Carol and her mother were with all of the kids, giving them food and drinks, when a little boy dropped his drink on the table and it spilled on Carols pants.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Carol." The little boy said.

"It's fine, I'll clean up in the bathroom." Carol said. "Mom, can you watch the kids please while I go clean myself up.

"Sure thing sweety, I got this." Chica said. "I have been doing this forover twenty years."

"Right, i forgot." Carol said, than walked to the girls bathroom. As Carol was walking to the bathroom, she saw four teenagers standing outside of the bathrooms talking about something. She didn't hear what they said but she didn't care, as she walked towards them, one of the teens saw her.

"What the hell is that?" A teenage boy asked his friends.

"Isn't that one of the stupid robot things?" Said another teenager.

"Yea it is, that new chicken who gives food to the stupid little kids." A teenage girl said. "I thought you were playing games with them."

"How about you four get the fuck out of my way and let me into the bathroom." Carol said. "I need to clean up." As soon as Carol said that, all four of the teens moved out of her way. Carol grabbed some paper towels and ran them under the sink with hot water on, she cleaned the soda off of her pants and than walked out but she was stopped by one of the teenage boys.

"Hey, aren't you the daughter of that other chicken named Chica?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I am." Carol said. "Why do you ask?"

"I figured, the both of you are complete bitch's." The boy said.

"What the hell did you just say?" Carol asked in an angry tone.

"You heared me, your mom is a bitch that must fuck every guy that she sees." The boy said with a smerk, and in that moment Carol was over taken with rage and punched the boy in the face, breaking his nose.

"If ye talk about me mother like that again, ye will die ye little shit." Carol said, her eyes turned black and than she noticed that she talked like her dad.

"Alex, are you alright?" One of the boys asked.

"Fuck, I think she broke my nose." The boy who Carol punched said.

"Wait, why did you talk like a pirate?" The girl asked.

"It seems that I when I get mad, I talk like my dad." Carol said, her eyes turning back to normal.

"Damn, you can hit pretty hard." The boy said. "My name is Alex. These are my friends Josh, Hanna, and Eric."

"Hi." Carol said, confussed on why he is acting as if nothing happened.

"Why is your dad?" Josh asked.

"My dad is Foxy the Pirate Fox." Carol said.

"Really, he is your dad?" Eric asked. "What about that female fox?"

"That is my sister Piper." Carol said. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to get back to the show."

"Alright, later Carol." Alex said, watching her walk away.

"Do you think she will be trouble tonight?" Hanna asked Josh.

"No, she wont be a problem." Alex said. "The only ones that will be a problem are the male robots and the stupid night guard, he will be easy"

"Thats good, we can steal all of the money this place has and take the robots as an extra reward." Eric said. "We can scrap them and make more money."

"Fuck yea." Alex said. "But I want to make that bitch Carol pay for what she did to me."

The day had ended, the children left the resturant happy and tired. John arived at the resturant early, it was 7:55 pm and he saw all of the kids laughing with their parents. John smiled at the kids, he started to think of what it would be like if he had kids, John always thought of having a son. John than walked to the main doors and headed inside, but as he walked inside of the resturant, a little boy that looked like he was about 6 years old bumped into John and he fell. John went to the boy and picked him up.

"Are you okay little guy?" John asked him.

"I am fine." The boy said. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome little man, now go to your parents okay." John said. "Also watch where you are running okay. You need to be more careful."

"I will, thank you sir." The boy said and ran to his father. John smiled, everyone had left the resturant and John entered. Not even ten feet into the resturant, John felt like he was tackled to the ground. He looked up and saw Piper on top of him.

"Piper, are you okay?" John asked.

"Yea, I'm fine John." Piper said. "Sorry that I ran into you."

"You're fine." John said, Piper and John's lips were close to each other while they laid there. They both started to blush when they noticed it and they looked at each other.

_'What do I do?' _Piper thought. _'Our lips are really close to each other.'_

_'Fuck, what do I do?' _John thought. _'Think of something fast before you fuck up royally'_

Piper and John than looked away still blushing, Piper than got up off of John and helped him up.

"Thank you Piper." John said smiling.

"Y-you're welcome John." Piper said still blushing. "Why are you here so early?"

"I need to talk to Freddy about something." John said. "I'll see you soon Piper."

"O-okay, see you soon John." Piper said and John walked over to the stage to talk to Freddy. Bonnie and Harley went into Mr. Fazbears office to talk to him about something important.

"What is it that you both want to talk about?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Well sir, Harley and I have been thinking and we have made a desishion." Bonnie said and looked at Harley.

"We want to have a child." Harley said.

"Really? Are you both sure about that?" Mr. Fazbear asked. "That is a big thing to ask for."

"We are sure about it sir." Bonnie said. "Please, we really want a child."

"Okay, if that is what you want." Mr. Fazbear said. "I'll make sure to make the arangments in the morning."

"Thank you sir." Harley said. "This means alot to us."

"It's no problem Harley." Mr. Fazbear said. "I hope you both are ready."

"We are sir." Bonnie said. "We already thought of names if weather we have a boy or a girl."

"I'm glad to hear that Bonnie." Mr. Fazbear said with a smile. "Well, I'm going to head home early tonight, see you in the morning."

"Okay, see you tomorrow sir." Harly said. "Night."

"Good night Harly." Mr. Fazbear said, walking out of his office he saw John talking to Freddy on the stage. "John my boy, you are here earlier than normal."

"I thought that it would be a good idea sir." John said. " Sorry if you don't approve."

"You're fine my boy, I was leaving abit early so I'm glad that you are here." Mr. Fazbear said. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"Good night sir." John said, Mr. Fazbear left the resturant and went into his car than drove off. John than turned to finish talking to Freddy. "Freddy as I was saying, do you know about who Fredbear was talking about?"

"I don't know John, I'm as confused as you are." Freddy said. "But I don't think it's going to end well."

"I hope that it doesn't come to that." John said. "I don't want to lose any of you guys."

"You're not going to lose us John." Freddy said. "We will stay with you through hell and back."

"Thanks Freddy." John said, looking at the dinning room seeing all of his friends laughting and joking. He saw Piper sitting with her sister and just stared at her for what felt like a century. Freddy noticed this and he figured out what John was feeling.

"I see what is going on here." Freddy said, looking at John with a smirk on his face.

"Wh-what are you talking about Freddy?" John asked starting to blush.

"John, I can see that you like Piper." Freddy said punching him in the sholder. "Am I wrong or right?" John hesitated to say anything to Freddy, but he told the truth.

"Y-yes Freddy, you are right." John said blushing. "I-i like Piper, it's weird since I just met her but, I don't know, she's different."

"I get it John, and don't worry I wont say anything." Freddy said, giving John a pat on the back.

"Thanks Freddy." John said. "You better not, or I'll hurt you for saying it."

"Noted." Freddy said. "Well I'll talk to you later John, i'm going to take a nap."

"Got it, later Freddy."John said, he walked off of the stage and headed to the security office and sat in his chair and looked at the sealing just thinking about what happened with Piper and him earlier. Their lips just centimeters away from each other, he could see Piper blushing and he thought that it was cute the way that she blushed. He just couldn't get her out of his head.

_'Damn it.' _John thought. _'I don't want to hurt her if anything starts between us.' _

John was deep in thought but he than looked at the camera moniters for about three hour's. Piper walked down the west hall way mainly exploring the resturant when she found the security office.

_'Wow, I found where John works.' _Piper thought, _'I wonder if he is in there.'_

Piper peeked into the window just enought so that she could see inside. She saw John looking at the moniters keeping an eye on everyone. Piper smiled while she, you could say, spying on John and she just thought about him.

_'He is such an amazing guy.' _Piper thought. _'I wonder if I could ask him personal queshions? Will he get mad if I ask?'_

Piper than saw John get out of his chair and stand up. He walked around the office and moved his chair and the couch towards the security desk.

_'What is John doing?'_ Piper thought to her self. Then she saw John unbuttoning his blue security shirt, he placed it on the chair. Piper's face turned bright red, brighter that her fur, when she saw John without his shirt on.

_ 'Ow my god, he just took his shirt off.' _She thought, she saw that he had an athletic built, even though he had a white tee shirt on, she could see that he was in shape. John than began to do push ups in the middle of the office. Piper couldn't help but stair at John while he was doing his push ups, while she was stairing at him, she noticed that John had something on his right arm. She couldn't make it out clearly but she thought that it looked like a type of bird carrying a grenade.

_'I wonder what that means?' _Piper thought. _'Come on Piper, stop being afraid and talk to him.' _She than got up and dusted herself off so that she looked presentable and walked to the door and stood there for a few seconds before saying anything.

"H-hey John." Piper said nervicely. John stopped doing push ups and looked over at Piper and smiled, he got up and stood infront of her.

"Hey Piper, how is it going?" John asked, dusting himself off.

"N-not much, how are you doing?" Piper asked, being nervice.

"I'm doing good, just bored in here." John said, placing his hand on the back of his head. John noticed that Piper was blushing and he was wondering why. "Piper, why are you blushing?"

"Oh, I was blushing?" Piper said, embaresed that John saw her blush which made her blush more. "I-i'm sorry about that John."

"Piper there is no reason to be sorry." John said, placing his hand on her sholder. Pipers eyes widened when he did that, she looked up at him and she saw John smiling. "You're fine."

"O-okay John." Piper said, starting to smile. John than looked down and saw that he was just wearing his white tee shirt. He figured out that is why Piper was blushing.

"Oh shit, I forgot that I was just in my tee shirt." John said blushing, he than grabbed his shirt off of the chair and put it on. He buttoned it up and rolled his sleeves three quarters up his four arms. He looked at Piper and blushed. "Sorry about that Piper."

"I-it's fine John." Piper said. John than moved the couch back to its original place in the office, the same with his chair. "John, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Piper." John said. "What is it?"

"Um, I was wondering what was on your right arm?" Piper asked. John than looked at his right arm and smiled.

"Well, it's a tattoo that I got before I started working here." John said. "My older brother and I have the same tattoo."

"What is it of?" Piper asked, being more curious.

"It's an emblem that is used by a band called Hollywood Undead." John said. "They are kind of like a mixture of rock and rap music."

"They are their own type of music." Piper said. "That's cool."

"I know, they are amazing." John said, sitting on the couch. He than looked at Piper and smiled. "Come and sit down Piper."

"O-okay." Piper was happy that John said that but she was still nurvice to be next to walked over to the couch and she sat next to John. "Don't try anything funny John."

"I wont. I'm not like that." John said with a smile. "Where did I leave off at?"

"You were telling me that you and your brother got the same tattoo." Piper said, laughting a little bit.

"Whats so funny?" John asked.

"You forgot what you were telling me when I sat down next to you." Piper said smiling.

"Oh, right." John said blushing. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Piper said.

"Like I was saying, my older brother Will got the same tattoo on his left arm and I got it on my right arm." John said, laughting. "It hurt like a son of a bitch."

"How badly?" Piper asked.

"It felt like I got twenty shots over a douzen times." John said.

"That does sound like it hurts." Piper said, making a face that expressed pain.

"It only hurts after the first minute." John said giving a little chuckle.

"Well thats good." Piper said, trying to think of something else to ask John. "Hey John, my parents told me and Carol that you were a Marine. Is that true?"

"Yea, it is." John looked at his feet and his smile left his face. "I don't talk about it that much."

"Why?" Piper asked, feeling that she said something wrong. John looked at her and smiled.

"I was a Marine but I was honorably discharged." John said. "That was back in May."

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"I was injured badly while I was deployed and one of my friends died." John said, in a sad tone.

"I-i'm sorry John." Piper said feeling sad for asking.

"It's okay Piper." John said. "That wasn't the worst thing that happened" When John said that, Piper was worried about asking but she wanted to know.

"What happened?" Piper asked, worried that she may make John mad at her.

"M-my little brother was murdered a week after I was discharged." John said, holding his fist. Piper saw John holding his fist and felt like she shouldn't have asked him.

"John, I'm so sorry that happened to you and your family." Piper said, feeling sad. "I-i should go." Piper got up and was about to go to the door but John stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Piper, could you please stay here with me?" John asked, Piper started to blush when she saw her hand in John's hand.

"O-okay John." Piper said, taking a seat next to John.

"I'm not mad that you are asking me this stuff. I told your parents everything last month." John said, getting a smile back on his face. "I'm glad to have all of you as my friends."

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Yea, you all are some of the best people that I have ever met." John said.

"Th-thank you John." Piper said, blushing more now. John noticed this and started to smile.

"You know, you look really cute when you blush." John said, Piper than opened her eyes wide when he said that and she blushed brighter. "Shit, that was ment to be in my head." John said, starting to blush himself. "I'm sorry about that."

"I-it's fine John." Piper said, smiling. "I'm happy that you think that John because, I think you look cute when you blush also." John looked at Piper.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yea." Piper said, and for a moment there, they both just stared into each others eyes. But than, they both heared a loud crash come from the dinning room.


	7. Chapter 7: Intruders

***This story is rated M/A for mature audiences. Hey you guys, like I said a new chapter right after chapter six, alright here we go. In this chapter, four intruders enter the resturant and tie up almost everyone in the dinning room and Carol knows who they are when she sees their faces. John fights the intruders but is almost killed, but he was saved by someone that he loves. Also I know that a female fox is a vixen, but there are some people that don't know that. This chapter has more action than the others, but in the chapters to come, things get really crazy. I hope you enjoy and tell me if you guys want to see anything in a new chapter.* **

When John and Piper heard the crash, they both turned their heads to the west hall way in the direction of the noise.

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but i'm going to find out." John said, getting up and heading to the door. John than turned around and looked at Piper. "Piper, I want you to close both doors and keep them closed till I get back."

"But John, you can't go alone." Piper said in a worried tone. "Let me come and help you." John turned around and looked at Piper.

"Piper, I don't want you to get hurt if there is something going on." John said. "I couldn't live with myself if that happened to you. Please stay here and keep an eye on the security cameras."

"O-okay John, but please be careful." Piper said, worried about John being hurt but also happy that he cares about her that much.

"I will, don't worry." John said, and headed to the dinning room.

(10:43 p.m.)

Foxy and Chica were sitting in the dinning room talking to Bonnie and Harley about how the day went and how their acts went. Freddy woke up from his nap and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Piper and Carol were sitting in Pirates cove talking about what happened today with the four teenagers.

"Really, you punched one of them in the face?" Piper asked.

"Yep, and I think I broke his nose when I did that." Carol said feeling proud of herself.

"What did they do after that?" Piper asked.

"Nothing really." Carol said. "The boy that I punched, I think his name was Alex, just got up as if nothing happened."

"That is really weird." Piper said.

"I know." Carol said, she than remembered seeing Piper on top of John when the resturant was closing. "Oh, I also saw what happened while the resturant was closing between you and John." Piper than looked at her sister.

"Wh-what do you mean Carol?" Piper asked, trying to play it off as if nothing happened.

"Don't try to play dumb with me Piper." Carol said. "I saw you on top of John and you both were about to kiss."

"No we weren't." Piper snaped, "I accidentaly ran into him and fell on top of him, and our lips were not together."

"Yea, and the both of you blushing on the floor was normal." Carol said with a laugh.

"It was damn it." Piper said, starting to blush. "I'm going to see the rest of the resturant." She than got up and walked away.

"Don't have too much fun if you see John." Carol said in a playful tone.

"Shut up." Piper yelled, and walked off. Carol laughted and headed over to her parents. Foxy noticed Carol and smiled.

"Carol lassy, come and sit with us." Foxy said and pulled a chair out for her.

"Thank you dad." Carol said, and sat down. "What you all talking about?"

"We are talking about Bonnie and Harley's decishion on having a child." Chica said smiling.

"Really? You guys are having a kid?" Carol asked, being surprised.

"Yep, we are Carol." Bonnie said with a smile, giving Harley a kiss on the check.

"When will you have your child?" Carol asked, feeling excited to have a new friend.

"We don't know yet." Harley said. "Mr. Fazbear said that he will put in the request in the morning, but if it is a boy we will name him Bill and if it is a girl, we will name her Betty."

"That is awsome news." Carol said. "I'm about to have a new friend."

"Sorry to break up the happy news." A male voice said. Everyone turned to the sound of the voice and saw four people standing in front of the bathrooms wearing masks. Everyone got up when they saw them.

"Who are ye all?" Foxy demanded. "What are ye doing in the resturant."

"Well, we are here to take all of the money this place has and also to take you all to the scrap yard." The male with a skull mask said.

"Like hell you are." Bonnie said in anger. "You'll have to get through us if you want to do that."

"I was hoping you would say that." He said. "E, J, take them out."

"You got it A." One of the boys said, and as he said that the two other men pulled out taser guns and shot Foxy and Bonnie. The shock from the tasers knocked them out.

"Foxy, Bonnie." Chica said being horrified. "You little shits." All four of the masked intruders went up to the girls and tied them up, as they did with Foxy and Bonnie. Foxy than woke up leaning up against the stage. He saw that everyone else were tied up as well.

"Foxy, are you okay?" Chica asked, being worried for her husband.

"I be fine lass, what happened?" Foxy asked.

"They shot you and Bonnie with taser guns dad and it knocked you both out." Carol said.

"Carol, are ye alright lass?" Foxy asked, being worried.

"I'm fine dad." Carol said. Bonnie woke up and he grunted.

"Fuck, what happened?" Bonnie asked.

"We were knocked out Bonnie." Foxy said. "Can ye get loose of ye binding?" Bonnie tried to loosen his hands but it didn't work.

"I can't, they used plastic hand cuffs." Bonnie said.

"Damn them." Foxy said. "What do we do now?"

"How about you tell us where the safe is with all of the money?" The man with the skull mask asked.

"Go fuck ye self ye little shit." Foxy said, and then the man punched Foxy in the face.

"Daddy." Carol said worried.

"Foxy, are you okay?" Chica asked worried out of her mind.

"You should keep quiet dog, other wise we will put you down." The man said.

"Who the fuck are you all?" Carol demanded. All four of the intruders looked at each other.

"Well no point in hiding it if they are going to die any way." The man said and removed his mask, and as soon as he did that, Carol recognised him because he was the boy from today.

"Alex, you son of a bitch, I knew that you and your friends were up to something." Carol yelled.

"Shut the fuck up you cunt." Alex said. "I'm going to enjoy making you hurt for breaking my nose."

"If ye touch me daughter, I will rip ye head off ye little shit." Foxy yelled in rage.

"Shut up you mutt." Alex said. "Or i'll rape your wife and daughter infront of you."After he said that, Foxy stayed quiet so that his family wasn't violated. "Good dog, now where is that fat bear?" As he said that, Freddy walked up behind him and grabbed Alex.

"Right behind you, you little fuck." Freddy said, and he threw Alex away from his friends. Freddy than turned around and faced the other three teenagers. "Which one of you fuckers are next?" The two teenage boys pulled out the taser guns and shot Freddy to try to bring him down, Freddy stayed up for a good thirty seconds.

"Hanna, take my gun." Josh said, and handed it to her. He ran up to Freddy and tackled him into a table, breaking it under all of the weight.

Alex got up and walked over to the broken table.

"Stupid bear." Alex said. "You're going to die first." Alex than looked around and counted the animatronics and noticed that they were missing one. "Where is the female fox?"

"I don't know Alex." Eric said. "I didn't see her with them."

"Go and find her." Alex said. "If you find the night guard, kill him and lets find that safe."

"Got it Alex." Eric said and headed towards the west hall way. John heard what they said and was filled with rage. He noticed Eric walking towards the west hall way and he hid behind the wall. As soon as John noticed Eric walked around the corner, he came up behind him and placed Eric in a sleeper hold that he learned in the Marine corps. After Eric stopped fighting and was out cold, John grabbed the plastic hand cuffs and binded his hands together.

"Enjoy the nap fucker." John said and sneaked into the dinning room and hid under the tabel.

"How long do we have to wait?" Josh asked. "Lets just take these ones to get scraped."

"Not till we get the money and all of these things first." Alex said. "Hell if you want, you can take one of these sluts for yourself if you want Josh, the same for Eric."

"Well, alright i'll take that fox slut for myself if thats fine with you." Josh said. After John heard that, he couldn't hold his anger. He came out from under the tabel and grabbed a chair and threw it at Josh and hit him in the head. Alex looked to where the chair was thrown from and saw John.

"You must be the night guard." Alex said. "You saved us the trouble to find you." Alex looked behind John, hoping to see Erix come and take out John.

"If you are looking for your friend, he is not coming to kill me you fucker." John said. "Now it is time for you to feel pain."

"Bring it bitch." Alex said, running at John trying to tackle him to the ground. John grabbed Alex and threw him onto the table, punching him multiple time in the face. Alex tried to stop him but, John was just landing punch after punch on Alex. While John was beating up Alex, Hanna tried to stop John by shooting him with the taser gun, but the taser didn't work because the electric charge was depleated. John than pulled the barbs out of his right shoulder and stopped punching Alex and walked over to Hanna.

"That was a bad move girl." John said. "I don't hit girls, but when you mess with me friends, i'll kill you." Hanna backed up but fell down, John walked over to her and was about to hit her but John was hit over the head with a chair. John fell to the ground and he looked to see who it was and he saw that it was Josh. He than hit John with a chair leg, Josh and Hanna grabbed John by his arms and brought him over to Alex.

"I have to say, you are a good fighter." Alex said. "But you made a huge mistake fighting us." Alex than pulled out a knife and brought it up to John's throat. "I'll slice your throut and let you die slowly."

Before Alex could do anything else, there was the sound of music over the speakers. As the song was playing, John recognised it.

_'Yohohoho yohohoho, yohohoho yohohoho, yohohoho yohohoho,yohohoho yohohoho, Gather up all of the crew! It's time to ship out bink's brew.'_ The music was a suthing melody.

"What the fuch is that?" Josh yelled.

"That song is Bink's Brew." John said, wondering where it came from.

"Shut up, or i'll kill you." Alex said and looked around the rom. Then out of no where, Piper came out and hit Hanna and Josh over the head with a chair leg so hard that it knocked them out. She than tackled Alex to the ground and kept his hand that had the knife pinned to the ground as she punched him in the face. Alex used his other hand to punch Piper in the face, knocking her off of him, Alex got up and tried to stab Piper but John tackled Alex before he could to anything.

"Don't you think about it you fucker." John said, Alex tried to stab him in the face but John stopped it with his right hand, even though the blade was slicing his hand, John didn't stop hitting him. Alex pulled the knife out of John's hand and slashed John's left eye. John got up and placed his hand over his eye. "FUCK, MY EYE."

"Now i'm going to kill you."Alex said, getting up and heading to John. "Say good bye to your friends." John looked at Alex and was thinking that he would die but then, Piper stabbed Alex with a broken chair leg in his shoulder, making him drop the knife. "You little bitch." Alex then punched Piper to the ground, that sent John over the edge.

"You son of a bitch." John yelled, he than ran up to Alex and round house kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold. After knocking him out, John ran over to Piper to see if she was alright. "Piper, are you okay?"

"I'm fine John." Piper said, she looked at John and saw blood coming down his face. "Oh my god John, your eye."

"It's fine, lets get everyone untied." John said and took the knife that was on the ground. He headed over to Foxy and cut him free. Foxy looked at John with a horrified look.

"Lad, ye eye." Foxy said, looking at him worried.

"I'm fine Foxy, take the knife and uncuff everyone alright." John said, as Foxy freed everyone, John helped Freddy to his feet than he asked Foxy a question. "You alright Foxy, did that guy hurt any of you?"

"He just hit me John, nothing else happened." Foxy said. "The basturd said that if I didn't shut up, he would rape Chica and Carol and make me watch." John looked at Foxy and placed his left hand on his shoulder.

"He wont touch any of my friends ever again." John said, turningto everyone. "That is a promise to all of you, I will protect you all even if I get hurt or die." When John said that, everyone looked at him and started to cry at the thought of him being killed. "I wont die yet, I'm going to live for a long time." John than looked at Alex and he grab the plastic handcuffs and cuffed him and his two friends that were knocked out. John first checked to see if they had any knifes so that they didn't cut themselfs free. Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie threw the four intruders in a small closet, John decided to call the cops at one in the morning, that gives them enought time to clean the place up. Freddy than looked at John and saw just how badly he was wounded.

"John, you need to rest up and patch your self up." Freddy said. "There is a first aid kit in the security office. We will take care of this."

"Alright, i'll see you all when i'm finished." John said, he than walked down the west hall way and went into the security office. He looked for the first aid kit and found it next to a fileing cabnet. John was about to open it when he saw someone out of the corner of his right eye, he turned and saw Piper. "H-hey Piper."

"Hey John." Piper said, walking slowly into the security office. "Do you mind if I help you?"

"No, I don't mind." John said as Piper motioned him to sit on the couch, he sat on the couch while Piper sat in the chair. As she was removing bandages and other medical items from the first aid kit, Piper looked at John.

"John, thank you for saving me back there." Piper said. "I really owe you for doing that."

"Piper you don't owe me anything." John said, holding his right hand. "I did it because I don't want to see my friends get hurt or worse." Piper smiled when she heared him say that and she placed a bandage covered in rubbing alcohol on John's right hand and whipped it clean. Then she wrapped it with gauzes, putting preasher on his hand to help stop the bleeding, John grunted in pain when she did that. Piper looked at John and lost her smile.

"Oh, John i'm sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Piper asked, worried that she hurt John.

"I'm fine Piper, I'm glad that you are doing this for me." John said and noticed that Piper began to blush. "I may mess it up if I try." Piper smiled when John said that, and as she finished with John's hand, she than grabbed the rubbing alcohol.

"John, I need clean your eye to see how bad it is." Piper said as she soaked a rag in the burning liquid. "It's going to burn like hell, you ready?"

"I'm ready Piper, go ahead." John said, and as Piper whiped his left eye clean, John kept his right eye on Piper and fell into a trance. He didn't feel any pain at all, only felt his heart beating fast. In no time, Piper was finished cleaning John's eye and looked at it for a second.

"John, can you open your eye?" Piper asked. "Y-you know to make sure that you're still able to see." Piper noticed that John was just staring at her and she started to blush. John saw her and he looked away for a second.

"Y-yea, let me try Piper." John said, he began to open his left eye and surprisingly, he was able to see perfectly. "Looks like I have both of my eyes still." John said with a smile. Piper smiled when John said that and looked at him and suddenly fell into a trance. John looked at Piper and started to blush. "L-looks like i'll be getting one hell of a scar." Piper than snapped out of her trance and saw John blushing.

"Oh, yea it seems like it." Piper said, grabbing a few bandages and wrapping them around John's left eye. She smiled when she was finished. "You look like a man who fought in a war."

"Yea, but difference is that I have a better nurse who is prettier than the others." John said unknowing that he said it out loud. Piper looked at John and blush a very bright shade of red, John blushed once he realised what he said. "Well, I mean that you are better in my opinion and that i was mainly saying that um, well..." John said acting like a mad man, Piper laughted at John for the way he acted.

"John, you're fine." Piper said, placing her hand on his hand. "I don't mind that you said that."

"Really?" John asked.

"Yes." Piper said with a smile. They both smiled at each other and stared into each others eyes. John than remembered that he wanted to ask Piper something.

"Hey Piper, how did you get inside of the dinning room?" He asked. "I didn't see you come from any of the hall ways, so how did you get their? Also, how do you know the song Bink's Brew?" Piper placed her hand on the back of her head.

"Well John, i know the song because it is the song that has been stuck in my head for a long time," She said, "And while I watched you fight on the security cameras, I decided to look the song up and play it over the speaker to distract them." She than looked at the floor. "I went into the air vents and crawled my way to the dinning room."

John looked at Piper and smiled.

"Piper, i'm glad that you did that." John said. "If you weren't there I would be dead. Thank you."

Piper smiled. "You're welcome John." John than gave Piper a hug, that took her by surprise but she didn't mind, she enjoyed the hug. It lasted a few seconds till Freddy ran into the office looking scared out of his mind.

"John, we have a problem." Freddy said, looking at Piper and John hugging. "Sorry to interupt your moment but the four intruders are gone." John and Piper stood up when they heard Freddy say that.

"What do you mean they're gone?" John asked, Freddy than replied with, "I don't know John, but you need to see what showed up in their place." Freddy said and John and Piper followed him to the closet that held the four teens. Everyone was there looking in the room, once Piper and John get to everyone, they moved into the closet and saw plushy versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy but they looked mutated.

"What the fuck is going on?" John asked picking up one of the toys, seeing that it was a demonic version of Freddy. "This isn't normal at all."

"I know, one minute they were here, than the next these things take their place." Freddy said. He than noticed a note on the Foxy toy. He picked it up and removed the note. Everyone looked at the note wondering what was on it.

"Freddy, what be on the paper lad?" Foxy asked, breaking the silence.

"It says, _'If you think this is the end, than think again you pieces of trash. Those four were sent to check something and they did a perfect job.'_ The note said, _'I will be back soon, and you all will know the nightmare to come.'" _No one said a word for a good minute, everyone just looked at each other and wondered what that ment. Freddy than folded the paper up and placed it in his pocket. "I'll keep this till we find out what is going on."

"Got it Freddy, what about the dolls?" Bonnie asked. Freddy looked at them.

"Lets throw them in the trash, they are really creaping me out." Harley said, Freddy agreed and grabbed all of the dolls and placed them in a garbage bag. He than went out to the dumpster and threw the bag next to the broken table and chairs, than went back inside. Everyone headed to the securite office and just stayedthere relaxing from what happened. After a few minutes, Bonnie and Harley fell asleep on the couch and so did Foxy, Chica and Carol. Freddy didn't sleep untill about twenty minutes after the others, he fell asleep right on the floor.

John and Piper were the only ones awake and John decided to keep an eye on the cameras. Piper pulled a chair up and watched the cameras with John, he looked at Piper a few times just admiring her. Piper saw John staring at her and she smiled, she couldn't help but lean her head on his shoulder, John was surprised by that but he didn't mind at all, he liked it.

"John, are you going to stay up all night?" Piper asked, John looked at her and smiled.

"I am Piper, I have to protect the people that I love." John said smiling, Piper smiled and fell asleep on John's shoulder. "Good night Piper." John softly said, than he gave her a kiss on the fore head. He stayed up, keeping an eye out for trouble. Hours had passed since everyone fell asleep, John was still keeping an eye out on the camera, John moved Piper's head from his shoulder and laid her on his lap so that she would be more comfortable. Foxy woke up and walked over to John, he saw Piper asleep and smiled.

"Hey lad." Foxy said quietly, as to not wake anyone up. "How be everything?"

"Everything is going fine Foxy," John said. "Nothing has happened yet but i'm not taking any chances." Foxy saw Johns hand rubbing Piper's head in a soothing and comfurting motion, he also saw John look at Piper and smiled.

"Lad, ye are a kind soul ye know that." Foxy said, starting to smile at him.

"Thank you Foxy." John said, "All I want right now is to keep everyone here safe. I don't want to loose any of you."

"Ye wont lad," Foxy said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "We will stay with ye because ye are apart of our family." John smiled when Foxy said than.

"I'm happy to hear that Foxy." John said. "I love this family and I wont leave without a fight."


	8. Chapter 8: Better Days To Come, For Now

***Hey guys, time for chapter 8. This chapter takes place almost two months after the break in and John's birthday is coming up soon. Everyone prepares for the big day and they each have their own job. Piper tries to find a gift for John and she finds something perfect. Also, something really unexpected happens. Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you want to see in the next upcoming chapters.***

It was Friday October 21st, and John's birthday was in two days. Everyone knew that it was John's first birthday with them and they were excited, Piper most of all. They all decided to meet up in the parts and service room during a twenty minute break so that the kids could eat with their families. Since the resturant would be closed on Sunday, they had enought time to set it up before John got there for his shift. Freddy told everyone their jobs, Foxy and him would get the place set up during the day for John's party. Chica and Carol would make the birthday cake and the food, and Bonnie and Harley would look up some songs on Mr. Fazbear's computer to find the songs that John listens to while he was in the security room. As for Piper, she was incharge of keeping John occupied while they all gathered everything during the night, Piper was excited about her job more than anyone else.

"Alright, everyone knows what they are to do right?" Freddy asked. "We all have our jobs, and I want everyone to get them done. You all ready?"

"We be ready Freddy." Foxy said, smiling. "John be apart of our family and he deserves this."

"Yeah, John is going to love this." Chica said. Freddy nodded and looked at everyone.

"Lets get this started." Freddy said, and everyone left the service room and headed into the dinning room.

A few days after the robber, John went to his parents house for his older brother William's 20th birthday. When his family saw his face bandaged up, they asked him what happened to him. He told them that a crazy guy tried to mug him while he was in Myrtle Beach, they beleaved him and they enjoyed the day. During the past weeks, John and Piper have been spending more time together and learning more about what they both like. John also brought in his computer and a projecter and they set up a home made movie theater in the dinning room, they watched different types of movies from comedy to horror. During the movies, Piper always sat next to John and he didn't mind one bit, Carol sat next to her sister and joked with her during the movies.

Tonight, Freddy placed the plan into motion and they all got to work. When John arrived, Piper ran over to the door so that they could talk for a bit and they headed to the security office. Piper decided to ask John about his day and he told her that it was pretty boring, he mainly watched his favorite tv show, The Walking Dead. Piper than asked John what the show was about.

"Well it's about a group of people trying to survive while fighing zombies and people wanting to kill them." John said. "And they must fight to survive or they will lose their home."

"Wow, sound's like a great show." Piper said, smiling at John. "What happenes if they are attacked by a zombie?"

"Well, if you are bitten by a zombie, you will turn into one of them." John said. "But if you are killed by another human or natural death, you turn into a zombie still."

"So, either way you look at it, if you die you turn into an undead monster or you fight." Piper said. "I think I would rather fight than die." John smiled and laughed at what Piper said.

"I was thinking the same thing." John said, looking at Piper falling into a trance. Piper noticed this and she blushed.

"Your scar is looking better I see." Piper said, placing her hand on his face, feeling his scar. John started to blush when she did that.

"Y-yeah, it's looking better but it is still going to take time to get use to." John said. "I still don't mind it, I like it."

"You're not the only one." Piper said, not knowing what she said. John looked at her and smiled, she started to blush like crazy. "Well... I mean... I just.. um."

"Piper you're fine." John said, smiling at her, Piper needed to think of something to do before John looked at the security cameras.

"Hey John, you think we could watch The Walking Dead?" Piper asked.

"Sure, let me get my laptop out." John said, pulling out his laptop out and opening up netflix. They both watched the first and second season till it was almost six. When John saw the time, he closed his computer and they both headed to the front door. John stopped infront of the door so that he could talk to Piper before he left.

"That is an awsome show John." Piper said, holding her left arm. "Can we watch more of the show tonight?"

"Sure thing." John said with a smile. "I'm glad that you like the show. I'll see you tonight." As John said that, Piper gave John a surprise hug, he didn't expect it but he didn't mind either and hugged her back.

"See you tonight, hero." Piper said, and surprised John with a kiss on the cheek. He was at a loss of words, he just nodded and blushed a really bright shade of red. John that headed out to his car and headed home. Piper walked over to Pirate's cove and got into her spot, she was smiling at what she did and her father noticed.

"So, ye finally able to tell John that ye love him?" Foxy asked, laughting a little bit. Piper just looked at her dad and blushed.

"Well, I haven't really... told him yet." Piper said, she than looked at her dad. "Wait, how do you know that I love him dad?"

"Lass, I can tell ye love him." Foxy said. "I noticed from how much time ye spend with him. Also i am ye father, remember." Piper looked at her dad, she was blushing.

"I know dad." Piper said. "Yes, i'm in love with John but I don't know the right time or place to tell him."

"It will come soon Piper," Foxy said. "Don't ye worry about it. It took me years to tell ye mother how I felt about her."

"Thanks dad, but I don't know how to tell him. If I wait to long, he may find someone else." Piper said, sounding disapointed.

"He wont lass." Foxy said, placing his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I think that the lad is in love with ye also." Piper looked surprised when her dad said that.

"W-what do you mean dad?" Piper asked, Foxy was about to tell her but than they heard Freddy anounce that Foxy and Piper were up next.

"I'll tell ye later Piper. Time to entertain the kids." Foxy said, Piper nodded and they started to preform. The day went on with out anything happening and everyone still had stuff to do for John's party on Sunday. Piper than remembered that she needed to get John something for him, she compleatly forgot about it, but since she didn't have any money and she couldn't just walk into town and buy something, she needed to make him something instead. Through out the entire day, Piper tried to thinkof something to give John as a present, but she couldn't think of anything at all. When the resturant closed, John walked in and headed into the security office. He was setting up his computer when Piper walked into the office.

"Hey Piper, how was your day?" John asked, smiling at her.

"It was pretty good John." Piper said, smiling at John. She than thought of a way to get the perfect gift for John. "I was asked some questions by a little girl today."

"Really? What did she asked?" John asked.

"Well, she asked me what kind of gift she should get for a boy that she likes." Piper said. "I didn't know what to say, so I told her to make him something."

"That was really kind of you Piper." John said. Piper didn't say anything for a few seconds, John noticed it. "Piper what is it?"

"John I was wondering, if you were to get something for someone you liked what would you get them?" Piper asked. John took a second to think.

"Well, in my opinion I would give them something from the heart." John said. "Either I'd make them a neckles or something else. But I don't really know that much about that stuff."

"How come John?" Piper asked curriously.

"I never really had a girlfriend before." John said, Piper looked at him surrprised.

"Why is that John?" Piper asked.

"I don't know really." John said. "No girl seems to see me as boyfriend matterial."

"That is complete bull shit John." Piper said. "Any girl that said no, is missing out on a great guy."

"You think so?" John asked, smiling.

"Of course." Piper said, she smiled back at John and they both started to stare into each others eyes. She loved how his eyes were green and shinned in the light. They both looked away and started to blush. "Well, do you want to continue watching the walking dead?"

"Sure thing, I'll start it up right now." John said. He opened up netflix and started to play the third season, they both sat on the couche and enjoyed the show till it was twenty till six. John than started to pack everything up and headed to the door, he was stopped by Piper alone the way.

"John, I almost forgot something." Piper said.

"What did you forget?" John asked.

"Happy birthday John." Piper said, John had forgotten that today was his birthday, he smiled.

"Thanks Piper." John said and gave her a hug. "I'll see you tonight." Piper smiled and watched as John left the resturant and headed home. About an hour after John left, Freddy called everyone into the kitchen so that they all could talk about how today will go as far as the decorating.

"Alright guys, we have the entire day to get this place ready for when John gets back tonight." Freddy said. "Lets make it perfect and show John how much we care for him." Everyone agreed and started to set the place up for tonight. Bonnie, Freddy and Harley worked on the dinning room while Foxy, Chica and Carol worked on the food. Piper told her family that she would help them soon, she just needed to do something. Carol noticed it and smiled.

"You going to look for something special for John?" Carol asked, Piper looked at her.

"Yes, I am." Piper said. "It's the least that I can do." Chica and Foxy smiled.

"Ye go and find something Piper." Foxy said. "We will be here if ye need help."

"Thanks dad, and I will." Piper said and headed out of the kitchen.

Piper looked around to find a place that might have something that would be perfect for John, but there was nothing that she thought that John would like, not even in the storage room. Piper sat down on a crate in the storage room.

"Damn it, there is nothing here." Piper said, putting her chin on her hands. "What am I going to do?" She started to give up when she noticed something shineing by a random door that she hasn't seen before. "What is that?"

Piper than got up and walked over to the door, she bent down to get a better look at what was shineing. She than picked it up and saw that it was an amulet of what looked like a nine tailed fox that was made of what looked like sliver with an enerald in the middle of its chest.

_'Where did this come from?' _Piper thought. _'It is cool though, maybe this is something that John will like.' _Piper than left the storage room and headed to Pirates Cove to find a small box or a bag to place the amulet in. She found a little box in the Pirate ship and placed John's gift in it and rapped it with a ribben. She than hid it in the ship so that she could get it later when the party started. Piper left and headed to the kitchen to help her family with the food.

The dinning room was finnished, it took longer than expected but they got it finished with about an hour before John's shift started. Everyone was impressed on how the dinning room turned out. Bonnie and Harley picked out five songs that John had always listen to while he was working. Freddy smiled and turned to talk to everyone.

"Alright everyone, we did an amazing job at setting the dinning room up." Freddy said. "We have about an hour before John gets here so we can rest for a bit than get the food out here."

"Sure thing Freddy, and don't worry about the food, it all turned out perfect." Chica said, smiling at her family for helping out.

"Alright, now rest up guys, we've earned it." Freddy said and sat down in one of the chairs and so did everyone else except for Piper and Carol. They were over by Pirates cove and Carol was wondering if Piper found something for John.

"Come on Piper, did you find John something?" Carol asked.

"Why are you so currious about it?" Piper asked.

"Would you be currious if your sister was in love with a human male?" Carol asked, making a good point. Piper couldn't think of anything to say, so she just sighed.

"Fine, i'll show you what I got him." Piper than walked into the cove and grabbed John's gift. "Here it is, no one will be seeing it till John opens it when we start the party." Carol crossed her arms.

"Do you tease John this much when you talk to him, or are you just wanting to wait to fuck him?" Carol said, Piper started to blush brighter than a red hot pan.

"No, and that doesn't concern you Carol." Piper said, she than walked back into the cove and placed the gift back in it's original place. She stood there for a second and started to think what it would be like to have sex for the first time, and how John would take to her asking, she sighed and walked out into the dinning room. "Carol, I don't know when we will start dating okay, and I don't know what will happen between us at all."

"Well, you'll figure it out soon after you give John that gift." Carol said, she than saw Freddy walk over to the door, Freddy's eyes widdened.

"Guys lets move now, John is here." Freddy said, everyone looked at him than at the clock and saw that it was five till nine. They all lost track of time and they had to hide so that they could surprise John, Freddy turned the lights out and everyone hid behind the tables.

John was happy to be back at work to see all of his friends. His day was filled with love from his family and old friends that wished him a happy birthday over facebook. John mainly stayed home and talked to his parents and his brother, they didn't do much but his parents brought him a birthday cake, it wasn't big but he didn't care. As John walked up to the front doors, he started to think what Piper did yesterday morning before he left, he started to smile.

_'I love that beautiful vixen.' _John thought. _'I need to tell her that I love her, but how do I tell her? Fuck this is a pain in the ass.' _John than noticed that the lights were all turned off in the resturant. _'Why are all of the lights out?'_ John than opened the door and walked inside. "Hello, is anyone here?" He than turned on the lights and heard something that he never thought to hear.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday John!" Yelled everyone as they came out from behind the tables. John looked around and saw a sign over the stage that said 'Happy Birthday John, we love you!'. John started to smile when he saw this.

"So this is what you all were doing for the past two nights, wasn't it?" John asked, only to be met with a hug from Piper, he than hugged her and smiled.

"You guessed it John, we didn't want you to know what we were doing." Bonnie said.

"Guy's you didn't need to do all of this for me, really." John said.

"John, we wanted to do this for you, you didn't have to save us two months ago but you did." Carol said. "Besides, we all had a part in this, Piper had a big part in keeping you from looking at the cameras while we worked." John looked at Piper, he saw her blush a bit and her ears were down. John couldn't help but smile at her.

"You are one sly vixen Piper." He said. "But I like that about you." He than kissed her on the fore head, Piper was really surprised by that and blushed even brighter. Piper looked up at John and she just wanted to just kiss him on the lips but she was a bit scared to do it. John then looked at everyone and saw them turn their heads. "Well... How about we start the party?"

"Right, lets party everyone." Foxy said, everyone walked over to the tables and they all sat down. Carol, Chica, Harley and Bonnie went to the kitchen and brought out the food and drinks. John was amazed by the amount of food that they had made.

"Damn guys, this is alot of food to eat." John said.

"Well John, we will have enought for tomorrow night and a few nights after that as well." Harley said, pouring him a drink. "Now, sit back and enjoy the show." John was wondering what Harley ment by that, she handed him the drink and walked up to the stage with Bonnie and Freddy.

"You both ready?" Freddy asked.

"You know we are Freddy, all three of us have memorized the songs." Bonnie said, grabbing his guitar. "I hope that you don't miss a line Harley."

"Very funny Bonnie, lets start this party." Harley said grabbing a pair of drumb sticks. John was still confused on what was going on but as soon as he heard the song that they were playing, he figured out that they were playing songs that he had listened to every night in the office.

"You guys are fucking amazing." John said with a smile. Freddy, Bonnie, and Harley were playing five of his favorite songs, Hard to love by Lee Brice, In The End by Black Veil Brides, Salvation by Skillet, Born Free by Kid Rock, and Second Chance by Shinedown. It was about half way through the last song that Piper decided to leave the dinning room and grab John's gift. No one noticed Piper leave and she went into Pirates Cove and grabbed what she considers an amazing gift. At the end of the song, John looked around and saw that Piper was gone.

"Where did Piper go?" John asked, everyone looked around and they told him that they had no clue where she went.

"I'm over here John." Piper said walking to him. "I had to get something from the cove."

"What did you need to get?" John asked, Piper than looked down and held a small gift in her hand.

"Happy Birthday John." Piper said, handing John the gift. He didn't know what to say.

"Piper, thank you but you didn't..." John said as he was cut off by Piper putting her hand up.

"Yes I did John, I wanted to give you this." Piper said. Everyone looked at John as he took Piper's gift. John untied the ribben and opened the box, he pulled out the nine tailed fox amulet and held it in his hand. John was just speachless.

"Piper, thank you." John said smiling at her. "I love it." Piper than looked at John.

"Really? You love it?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I do Piper." John said, putting the chain around his neck. "Thank you for the amulet." Piper smiled when John said that and she couldn't stop blushing at him.

"Y-you're welcome John." Piper said, John than took off his dog tags and took the tag on a smaller chain off and placed it on the chain with the amulet.

"I only need one of these at the moment, the other belongs to someone special." He said, and placed his other dog tag around Pipers neck, she started to blush. "I want you to have it Piper."

"John, I don't know what to say." Piper said and looked at John. "Thank you." She saw John smile.

"You're welcome, beautiful." John said, that really cought her off guard and she didn't know what to say. She looked away and so did John, he placed his hand on the back of his head and started to blush. "I'll be back okay."

"O-okay John." Piper said, as John walked over to the bathrooms, she couldn't help but stair at him walk. Piper than looked at the dog tag and smiled. "I love that man so much." Everyone looked at her as she said that and she looked at them, "What are you all looking at?"

"We are looking at two people in love Piper." Chica said. "Foxy, can you go see if John is alright?"

"Sure thing Chica." Foxy said, giving her a kiss on the cheak. "I'll be back." Piper watched as her dad walked away.

"What is dad doing mom?" Piper asked.

"What he needs to Piper." Chica said, smiling at her daughter. "Foxy is doing what he has to as a father."

Foxy walked to the mens bathroom and was about to walk in but stopped to hear what John was saying.

"God damn it, I had my chance to kiss her and I fucked it up." John said, standing infront of the sink. "How am I going to tell her that I love her if I can't even kiss her." Foxy than walked into the bathroom.

"Lad, don't ye need to ask me something first before ye tell me girl that ye love her?" Foxy asked, John looked at him and didn't know what to say.

"Foxy, how much did you hear?" John asked.

"All of it lad." Foxy said with a smile on his face. "John, ye have my blessing already." John looked at Foxy confused.

"What do you mean Foxy?" John asked.

"I'm going to let ye date Piper." Foxy said, catching John off guard. "She loves ye and ye love her. Ye both are a perfect match."

"Foxy, I don't know what to say." John said, Foxy placed his hand on his shoulder.

"All I ask of ye is to not break her heart, and keep her safe." Foxy said, John smiled.

"I will, and I will never hurt her." John said and Foxy walked out of the bathroom to the dinning room. Foxy went over and sat next to Chica.

"How did it go?" Chica asked.

"The lad will be out soon." Foxy said. John walked into the dinning room and walked over to Piper.

"Hey Piper, can I talk to you for a second in the security office?" John asked.

"Sure John." Piper said, she stood up and walked with him. They entered the office and Piper sat on the couche. "What is it that you want to talk about John?"

"I'll talk about it in a bit, I need to do something first." John said as he sat next to Piper.

"What do you need to do?" Piper asked, John then moved closer to her.

"This." John said, as he placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. Pipers eyes widdened when he did that, but she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. It was after twenty seconds that they stopped kissing and looked at each other. "Piper, I love you." Piper's face turned bright red and she smiled.

"I love you too John." Piper said, kissing John again and they ended up making out for about five minutes. They stopped kissing and looked at each other. "How long have you felt this way about me John?"

"Ever since the day I met you Piper." John said, Piper smiled when he said that.

"Same, since I met you I haven't been able to get you out of my head." Piper said, giving John a hug. "I want to be with you John."

"I do to Piper." John said, he than pulled out of the hug and looked into Pipers eyes. "Piper, will be my girlfriend?" Piper looked at John a few seconds after he asked her and she smiled.

"Yes John, I will be your girlfriend." Piper said, as she said that John kissed her out of happieness and they started to make out again for the second time. They stopped kissing and stood up. "Lets head to the dinning room."

"Sure thing, I don't want your parents to think that we are up to some funny business." John said, making Piper laught. They walked down the east hall way and into the dinning room where everyone was talking, Foxy saw John and Piper and noticed that they were holding hands, he smiled.

"There be the love birds." Foxy said in a playful tone. John and Piper started to blush a bit when they sat at the table. They told everyone the news and they all were happy for John and Piper finally getting together. The two love birds talked to everyone till it was time for John to go and for the resturant to open. John gave Piper a goodbye kiss before he left.

"I'll see you tonight Piper." John said. "Don't miss me to much okay."

"I can't promise you that John." Piper said laughting a small bit. "I love you, my handsome Marine."

"I love you too, my beautiful vixen." John said and headed out the door and got in his car. He drove home and Piper got into Pirates cove, they both couldn't stop thinking about each other for the entire day.


	9. Chapter 9: Return and Surprise

***Time for the 9th Chapter of the story. Bonnie and Harleys child arrives and they are excited to see that it is a boy. Carol starts to take a liking to him and decides to be his friend and hopefully more in time. Some old friends of Freddy and the others decide to come out of hiding and everyone is happy to see them for the first time in years. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and I'll talk to you all later. Also thank you all for over 1400 views, I didnt expect it so thank you all, every last one of you are awsome :). Also one last thing, I'm making the Marionette a girl okay, since no one knows if it is a boy or girl, i'm making it a girl.***

Thursday, November 10th 9:50 pm.

It has been a few weeks since Piper and John started dating and everyone could tell that they were perfect for each other. Everyone kept it a secret from Mr. Fazbear because they didn't know what he would do if he found out that his night guard was dating one of the animatronics. Mr. Fazbear called Bonnie and Harley into his office and they both saw something in the middle of the floor.

"Mr. Fazbear, is that who we think it is?" Bonnie asked, unable to hold his excitment.

"Well Bonnie, why don't you take a look for yourself." Mr. Fazbear said, Bonnie walked to the sheet and removed it, Harley and him saw a navy blue teenage male bunny wearing a pair of blue jeans, gray tee shirt and a black hawaiian shirt. They both looked at each other and hugged, they were finally parents.

"Thank you sir." Harley said with happieness in her voice.

"You are welcome Harley." Mr. Fazbear said with a smile. "Go ahead and turn him on." Bonnie did as he said and flipped the switch in the back of his sons head and sawas he came to life. The boy looked at Bonnie and Harley and saw that they both were bunnies also.

"Mom, Dad?" The boy asked.

"Yes son, we're your parents. Welcome to your home." Harley said, she than looked at Bonnie and he looked at her.

"Son, how would you like for your name to be Bill?" Bonnie asked, he noticed that his son was thinking about it.

"I like that name dad, thank you." Bill said. Harley and Bonnie smiled and they helped Bill up to his feet.

"Come on Bill, lets introduce you to the rest of the family." Bonnie said, they all walked out of the office and saw everyone. "Hey guys, I want you all to meet my boy."Everyone then looked over at Bonnie and saw a new bunny that looked like a teenager, theyall got up and walked over to see him better.

"Hello everyone, i'm Bill. It's nice to meet you all." Bill said, everyone than introduced themselfs, Bill got to meet Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Piper, John and lastly Carol.

"Nice to meet you Bill, I'm Carol." Carol said, Bill smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Carol." Bill said, his parents then walked up to him.

"Come on Bill, you need to get a feel of the place." Bonnie said. "This is your home now, and you need to see the entire place."

"Got it dad." Bill said, Bonnie than took his son around the resturant and showed him every thing there is to see. As everyone walked away, Piper, John, and Carol were in the dinning room and Piper noticed that Carol was watching Bill walk away.

"Hey Carol, are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Oh, yea, I'm fine Piper." Carol said. John and Piper looked at each other.

"You sure Carol?" John asked.

"I'm fine, don't you need to be in the security office John?" Carol asked, as a way to get them from asking any more questions.

"Oh shit, you're right." John said and headed down the east hall to the office, leaving Piper and Carol alone.

"Carol, your acting some what strange. What is wrong?" Piper asked.

"Piper, nothing is wrong okay." Carol said. "I'm fine alright."

"Okay, what ever you say." Piper said. "I'm going to head to the security office to spend time with John." Piper started to head to the east hall way when she heard Carol start to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, i'm just thinking that you both are either going to make out or end up having sex in the office." Carol said, Pipers face turned bright red.

"That is not going to happen Carol, you need to get your mind out of the gutter." Piper said and headed to the office. When she got there, John was looking at the cameras on the tablet and smiled. "Hello there stranger, could I bother you for a moment of your time?" John looked over at Piper and smiled.

"Well, of course miss." John said. "How may I help you pretty lady?" Piper smiled when John said that.

"I'm looking for a strong man to help me." Piper said, walking towards John swaying her hips from left to right. "I heard that you could help me."

"You came to the right place miss." John said, "What do you need me to do?" Piper than sat in John's lap, facing him.

"An outlaw named Jesse James burned down my farm and stoll my life stock." Piper said. "Can you find him and bring him to the sheriff please." John and Piper started to role play as a way to spice up their relationship, they didn't want to have sex yet till the right time. John smiled at her.

"I'm able to fine the outlaw, but you must know that I don't work without a price." John said, placing his hand on her back so that she didn't fall.

"What is the price of your service handsome?" Piper asked, bringing her lips closer to his.

"I have a feeling that you know my price already." John said, and then Piper kissed him on the lips and they stayed like that for a few minutes just kissing. They stopped and Piper laid her head on John's chest, John surprissed her by picking her up bridal style and took her to the couch. John sat down with Piper still in his arms, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You could have told me you were going to do that you know." Piper said, John laughed a little.

"I know, but it wouldn't have been a surprise would it?" John asked, Piper smiled at him.

"I guss your right John." Piper said, begining to lay her head on his chest. "I love you John."

"I love you to Piper." John said, petting her head, watching as her ears went down as he did that. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"We could watch a movie, or listen to our song." Piper said, looking at John.

"How about our song?" John asked, Piper smiled.

"I would love that." Piper said. John than pulled out his phone and pulled up his music and found their song. The song that he started to play was called Here Without You, by 3 Doors Down. They both loved that song and decided to make it their song. As they sat there, they both started to fall asleep in each others arms.

When Bonnie and the others were finished showing Bill around the resturant, they all headed back to the dinning room and saw Carol sitting on the main stage.

"Carol, where be John and Piper at?" Foxy asked.

"Their making out in the security office." Piper said, Foxy and Chica laughted a bit and walked over to her. Bill was confused on what Carol ment.

"Dad, what is Carol talking about?" Bill asked his father.

"Well son, John and Piper are in a relationship." Bonnie said, now Bill was really confused.

"Wait, you mean that a human and an animotronic are in love with each other?" Bill asked.

"Pretty much Bill." Bonnie said.

"Wow, I didn't know that could happen." Bill said.

"Anything can happen in this world son, love is a strange and amazing thing." Bonnie said and looked at Harley.

"Your father is right Bill." Harley said. "People find love everyday."

"Got it mom." Bill said, and looked at Carol. "I wonder if it will happen to me some day."

"You never know son, now lets go sit with everyone else." Bonnie said, Bill nodded his head and they all walked to the table and started to talk to everyone. After about ten to twenty minutes of talking to each other, Bonnie noticed that Freddy was gone.

"Guys, where is Freddy?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know Bonnie, he be here a few minutes ago." Foxy said, they all looked around the room and didn't see him, it wasn't more than twenty seconds when Freddy came out from behind the stage.

"Hey guys, sorry for making you all worried about me. But I found two people that we haven't seen in years." Freddy said, everyone was confussed on what he ment but they than saw what he was talking about when Foxy, Bonnie and Chica saw two famillier faces.

"Fredbear, Marionette, is that you?" Chica asked.

"Who else would it be? Santa Clause?" Fredbear said, he than jumped off of the stage and walked over to them. "It's good to see you guy again, and it's an honner to meet new people here."

"Fredbear, it be good to see ye also." Foxy said, fist bumping him.

"Foxy, you got your hand back." Fredbear said. "How did that happen?"

"The nightguard did it for me mate." Foxy said, looking at his hand smiling. "The lad has a big heart."

"What's his name?" Fredbear asked.

"His name is John, he started working here earlier this summer." Bonnie said. Harley elbowed him in the side to get his attention. "Oh right, I almost forgot, Fredbear this is my wife Harley and my son Bill." Fredbear looks at Bonnie's family and smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Fredbear said, shaking both of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you too Fredbear." Harley said.

"It's good to meet you Fredbear." Bill said. Fredbear than looked at Carol.

"Oh, Fredbear this be Chica and me daughter Carol." Foxy said. "She be one of our daughters."

"Wow, you both had kids?" Fredbear asked. "Damn I have been gone for way to long." Fredbear walked over to Carol. "Hello Carol, it's a pleasher to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you also Fredbear." Carol said and shook his hand. After Fredbear introduced himself, Marionette introduced herself to everyone and was happy that there were more females around than just Chica and herself. After the introdutions, Carol decided to go get her sister and John so that they could meet Fredbead and Marionette. "Dad, I'm going to get John and Piper so that they can meet our new guests."

"Alright Carol, just be back soon okay lass." Foxy said. Carol nodded and walked down the west hall way. When she reached the security office, she saw Piper asleep ontop of John and he was asleep also.

"Wow guys, well at least you both are dressed." Carol said and walked over to them. She decided to wake them up by doing what her parents did to all of the night guards, scare them like hell. With in a few seconds, Carol screemed as loud as she could in a way that sounded like finger nails scraching on a chalk board. John and Piper woke up and looked around the room for the sound. They saw Carol laughting her ass off.

"Carol, what the fuck?" Piper asked.

"I'm sorry, but I really wanted to do that." Carol said. "You both should see your faces."

"Very funny, why did you wake us up any way?" John asked, Carol stopped laughting.

"There are two animotronics that mom and dad know." Carol said.

"Really? Who are they?" Piper asked.

"Their names are Marionette and Fredbear." Carol said, John and Piper's eyes widened when they heard Fredbears name. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Lets go meet them." John said, they all left the office and headed to the dinning room. Piper and him needed to see if it was the same Fredbear that he saw months ago. When they entered the dinning room, Piper and John saw Fredbear but he wasn't the way that they saw before, he wore a pair of black dress pants, purple dress shirt with a black vest and a purple bow tie and his top hat was purple also. The Fredbear that they had saw was wearing a full yellow suit and had blood on him. They both let out a sigh and headed into talk to Fredbear and Marionette. "Hey guys." Everyone looked at John when he spoke and smiled.

"John, Piper, good for you both to join us." Bonnie said. "We want you guys to meet our old friends, Fredbear and Marionette." Fredbear and Marionette got up and walked over to John and Piper, Marionette smiled.

"Hello, I'm Marionette but you can call me Marry." She said and shook John and Pipers hands.

"It's nice to meet you Marry." Piper said, happy to talk to another girl that isn't her mom, sister, or Harley. Piper noticed that Marry was wearing a skin tight black suit that covered her from the neck down, she also had short black hair. Marry than went to John and shook his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet the man that saved my friends." Marry said. "They told us what happened three months ago and you are very brave." John started to smile.

"It was nothing, I care about my family and I will do anything for them." John said, placing his hand on the back of his head. Marry than looked at Piper and gigled. John and Piper noticed it. "What's so funny?"

"You both are a cute couple." Marry said, both of their faces turned red. "They also told us about how you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm fine with it but just don't get caught doing anything in the storage room." John and Piper looked at each other and blushed so bright that it could be seen for miles.

"It's not going to happen Marry okay." Piper said. "Well, not at the moment anyway."

"What ever you say Piper." Marry said, she than let Fredbear come up to get a better look at the both of them, he shook Pipers hand first.

"It's nice to meet Foxy and Chica's other daughter." Fredbear said. "You turned out really beautiful just like your mom." Piper blushed a bit.

"Well, thank you Fredbear." Piper said. "That is so kind of you to say." He smiled and looked at John.

"And you must be her boyfriend and the night guard am I right?" Fredbear asked.

"You are right Fredbear, it's nice to meet you." John said, and held out his hand. Fredbear shook his hand but something was different when he grabbed John's hand. Fredbear's eyes closed for a few seconds and then opened. "Are you alright Fredbear?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing." Fredbear said, he than turned to the others. "Oh, you guys remember how Marry and I have supernatural powers?"

"I remember Fredbear." Freddy said. "Why do you ask?" Fredbear than held his hands out to his sides and started to mumble some type of language, than a flash of light shined and blinded everyone for a second. When they opened their eyes, everyone except for John felt different like they changed. They all looked at each other and saw that they weren't animotronics anymore, they were real, they were still animals but they didn't have any wires or metal in them, they were flesh and bone. John looked at them all in shock at what happened.

"What just happened, Fredbear what did you do?" John asked,Fredbear looked at John and smiled.

"They are real John." Fredbear said. "My powers have turned everyone here real and they are the same as you but they still are animals." John couldn't beleave his eyes but he was happy because his friends weren't robots any more. Piper looked at John and hugged him.

"John, we're real, we're not metal anymore." Piper said, kissing him on the cheak. The only thing that John could do was smile and hug his girlfriend, he was happy with this already. After a few minutes of Fredbear telling everyone that he was studying a spell book in a cabin some where in Salem, Massachusetts for almost thirty years. He told them that they would never age but they needed to eat, drink, sleep, and use the bathroom like humans. Fredbear also said that they were able to have their own biological children. John and Piper looked at each other when he said that and smiled, holding each others hands.

"Now, we need to keep this from Mr. Fazbear alright guys." Freddy said. "He may freak out if he finds out that we are flesh and blood, one other thing, no one is getting anyone pregnant at all. You all get that?" Everyone agreed, John looked at the clocked and saw that it was almost six in the morning, everyone got in their spots and Piper gave John one last kiss on the lips before he left for the day.

"I'll see you tonight Piper. I love you." John said, Piper smiled.

"I love you to John." Piper said. "You think we could set everything up and watch a movie tonight?"

"You bet. I'll see you tonight beautiful." John said, making Piper blush. He than walked out of the resturant and got into his car anddrove home. Fredbear and Marry were in the storage room till it turned night and Marry knew that something was wrong with Fredbear.

"Fredbear, what did you see?" Marry asked, Fredbear looked at her with a worried face. "What is it?"

"Marry, I saw so much pain in the boys future." Fredbear said. "I saw that his right arm was gone, also I saw so much death that shrouds him." Marry looked at Fredbear horrified that he saw that muck of John's future.

"What do we do to stop it Fredbear?" Marry asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to make something incase it does happen." Fredbear said, looking at the floor. _'The boy will need a new arm if that happens.' _He thought. _'I'll work on it tomorrow.'_


	10. Chapter 10: Movie Night

***This story is rated M/A for mature audiences. Hello guys, lets get chapter 10 started up. During the day, not much happens at the resturant but at night it's a different story. John has a dream that seemed like it was a vision or some type of warning of what is to come. After everyone gets use to their new bodies during the day, Piper and Marry have a personal conversation that gets Piper thinking about it more. This chapter will contain some gorry stuff but not to bad. See you guys later :3.***

While John laid in his bed sleeping, he dreamed about Piper and him on a beautiful beach that was the perfect place for them to spend the day. John saw that Piper was wearing a two piece bikini that looked sexy on her and he noticed that her top was about to come off of her.

"Piper, your top seems like it's going to come off." John said, Piper looked down and blushed.

"Thanks for telling me John." Piper said, she tried to tie it but she couldn't reach it. "Would you please tie it for me John." John blushed but he did as she asked, she turned around so that John could fix her top. John couldn't help but stare down at Pipers breasts, her breasts were in his opinion perfect, they were a size 32 C both in his dream and in reality. After John was finished tieing her top, Piper turned to John and kissed him. They both closed their eyes and sat there for a few minutes, Piper wrapped her tail around both her and John to bring them in closer to each other. When John opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn't at the beach any more, but he was in the restaurant.

"What, how did I get back here?" John asked himself, he looked around and saw that the place was destroyed, tables were broken, the stage was on fire, and there was blood every where. "What the fuck happened here?" John walked around the restaurant trying to find everyone but all he could find was more and more blood. The security office was destroyed and there where what appeared to be claw marks on the walls.

"What is going on?" John asked himself. He than heard someone screaming in the distance, he knew who the screams belonged to. "Piper!" John ran our of the office and down the west hallway and he could tell that the screaming was coming from the parts and service room. John ran to the parts and service room door and he opened it only to be meet with a white flash of light that blinded him. When he opened his eyes, John saw that he was in a destroyed Washington D.C.

"How am I in D.C.? What the fuck happened here a war or something?" John asked himself, but knew that he wouldn't get an awnser. While John walked down the destroyed street, he saw bodies of Soldiers and Marines torn to pieces. John was horrified at the site of men being cut in half and their guts ripped apart, one Marine was hanging upside down from a street light and his upper body was hanging from his intestines. John felt sick at the site and he couldn't help but look away, he looked at the ground and found a news paper articol that was just about sports but he saw that the date read April 19th, 2018.

"2018, I'm two years into the future." When John said that, he heard a loud crash come from behind him. John turned around to see what made the sound and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw something on top of a crushed car, it looked familiar to him but he couldn't see clearly with smoke in his face. "Foxy, is that you?" John didn't get a response, only a feral growl. When the smoke cleared, John saw that wasn't the Foxy that he knew, this Foxy had sharp teeth, long claws, and a large hook covered in blood. "No, not Foxy." John started to back away but Foxy saw that and he ran at John so fast that John didn't see him behind him till the last minute. With one swing of the hook, John was cut in two pieces and fell to the ground.

John opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He looked around and felt his body to make sure that it was just a dream. John sighed and whipped the sweat from his forehead, he got up and headed to the bathroom and splashed water in his face. _'Was that all just a dream or was it something else?' _John thought, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw the amulet that Piper gave to him for his birthday, he smiled and held it in his hand. _'What ever it was, i'm not going to loose my mind over it.'_ He looked at the time and saw that it was 3:29 p.m. he still had about six hours till he started his shift so he took a shower, got dressed and decided to play some video games on his Xbox One till he had to leave.

* * *

The day went bye pretty smooth for everyone while they preformed for the kids and even though they were still getting use to being real, they got the hang of it pretty quick. The restaurant was closing up two hours early because it was Veterans Day and it was a really slow day anyway. Freddy and the others were enjoying the extra time they got to just relax and talk to each other. Marry decided to talk to Piper alone just to ask her some personal stuff about herself, one big thing to be correct.

"Hey Piper, mind if I talk to you for a bit?" Marry asked, Piper turned to her and smiled.

"Sure thing Marry, what do you want to talk about?" Piper asked.

"It's something that is a bit personal that I want to ask you." Marry said. "Lets talk in the kitchen alright." Piper nodded and they both walked into the kitchen, Piper sat on the counter and Marry sat next to her.

"What do you want to talk about Marry?" Piper asked.

"Piper, I was wondering are you and John thinking about wanting to have kids?" Marry asked, Piper blushed and didn't know what to say to that but in the back of her mind, she wanted to have kids with John but not till the time was right.

"W-why do you ask Marry?" Piper asked, not wanting to tell the truth. Marry could tell that Piper did want to have kids and she smiled.

"Piper, I know that you want to have kids. It's a no brainier since you both looked at each other last night when Fredbear said that you can get pregnant." Marry said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "I'm not stopping you guys, but just wait a bit till you decide to but a bun in the oven." Piper couldn't help but laugh when Marry said that.

"Marry don't worry, I'm waiting till both John and I are ready to do anything that either involves sex or having a kid." Piper said, making Marry smile when she heard Piper say that. Marry was happy that John and Piper wanted to wait because the teenagers of this generation are all getting pregnant and the mothers are ending up raising the child on their own. But, she knew that John wouldn't leave Piper like that, she knew that he loved her too much to leave her.

"I'm glad to hear that Piper, lets go back and talk to the others." Marry said, Piper nodded and they both walked back into the dinning room and sat with everyone else. Piper sat next to Carol and she was wondering what her sister and Marry talked about.

"What did Marry want to talk to you about Piper?" Carol asked.

"It was nothing Carol, she just wanted to get to know me better." Piper said, keeping a straight face.

"Okay, so what do you think we should do tonight?" Carol asked.

"Well last night I asked John if we could set up the projector and watch a movie tonight." Piper said. "He said that he'll bring it and we can find something to watch." Carol liked that idea.

"Sounds like a plan." Carol said, she looked over at Bill who was sitting alone at the end of the table. "I'll be back Piper, I'm going to talk to Bill for a bit."

"Okay, later Carol." Piper said, Carol than walked over to Bill to see what he was doing. She saw that he was drawing a wolf on a piece of paper.

"Wow, you're a good artist Bill." Carol said, surprising him for a second but he smiled.

"Thanks Carol, it just something that I can do." Bill said. "Also it helps pass the time more than anything here." Carol smiled at him for a second.

"Why don't you play one of the video games in the arcade?" Carol asked.

"Well, in my opinion some of those games are mainly for little kids to play." Bill said, Carol laughed a bit when he said that. Bill looked at her and smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Carol said, looking at Bill. "I find it funny that you think that shooting monsters is for kids."

"Since it's based off of a movie from the 80's, yea I do." Bill said, Carol just smiled at Bill and he smiled at her. Bill wants to get to know Carol better so that he can be her friend. "So Carol, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I usually like to cook just like my mom and I try and make little toys out of wood like my dad use to do years ago." Carol said. "Also I try to listen to music that isn't played here."

"What type of music do you like?" Bill asked.

"Well, I have been getting into country music and I find it soothing to listen to." Carol said, Bill smiled at her. "What about you Bill?"

"You can already tell that I like to draw, but I do like to play on my guitar and the music I like is mainly rock but country is my second favorite." Carol smiled when she heard that and they continued to talk for about thirty minutes. John arrived at the restaurant at around 8:55 and he had his projector and computer, he knew that everyone wanted to watch a movie and he did also. He got out of his car and grabbed what he needed for the night and walked into the restaurant. He looked around and saw everyone sitting at the table and smiled.

"Hey you guys, how is it going?" John asked, they all looked at him and smiled.

"John, it be good to see ye lad." Foxy said. Piper got up and walked over to John and hugged him, she that gave him a kiss.

"Well, someone defiantly missed me." John said in a playful tone, Piper looked at him and smiled. "So, how is my girl doing today?"

"Well, she is doing good John." Piper said with a smile. "How is my man doing today?"

"He is doing better now that he is here with his girl." John said.

"That's good to hear." Piper said, they both hugged each other.

"Hey John, what is that in your hand?" Fredbear asked pointing at the bags he had in his hand.

"It's a projector and my computer Fredbear." John said. "I brought it so that we could watch some movies." Everyone looked at John when he said that and they were excited to watch a movie.

"John, that is an awesome idea." Freddy said. John nodded and placed the projector on the table and plugged it into the outlet. He connected his computer up to the projector while Foxy and Bonnie placed the sheet in its spot over the stage, creating a home made movie theater. Fredbear and Marry were impressed that John has done this for them, even more than before. Marry now understands why Piper loves him so much. When everything was set up, John turned the prejector on and he pulled up Netflix.

"So, what do you guys want to watch first?" John asked, everyone started to think to themselves.

"We could watch a scary movie." Harley said. "But what scary movie?"

"How about a zombie movie." Bonnie suggested, John liked that idea.

"What do you guys think? You up for a zombie movie?" John asked. Everyone nodded their heads, they haven't seen a zombie movie in a while. Bill wanted to see what a zombie movie was like and this was the best time. "Alright, lets start this movie up with one of my favorites." John than picked a movie that would be good for tonight. He picked 28 weeks later, he thought it was a good movie to start with since it would be Bills first zombie movie. John sat down in one of the chairs next to the computer and Piper sat next to him, as she always did. Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Harley, Freddy, and Marry sat three seats away from the love birds and watched the movie, Fredbear said that he had to do some work in the back room for some reason so he didn't watch the movie. Bill and Carol sat next to John and Piper and Carol was enjoying spending time with Bill.

"Hey Bill, you don't need to be scared during the movie." Carol said in a playful tone. "I'm here if you need anything." Bill looked at her and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I'm not going to be scared Carol." Bill said. "I'll be fine okay, but don't worry, I'm here if you get scared." Now Carol laughed a bit.

"Okay, you got a deal Bill." Carol said, she started to rub the back of her head and blush. After a few moments, the movie started to play and everyone was excited to watch the movie. John wasn't scared of any part of the movie because he has seen it multiple times but as for everyone else, they jumped at a few parts of the movie, mainly when zombies broke into the houses and started to kill everyone. Piper jumped and John hugged her so that she wasn't too scared of the movie.

"Hey, don't worry Piper, I'm here for you." John said smiling, Piper smiled when he did that and they continued to watch the movie. As Carol and Bill watched the movie, they both jumped a few times but they didn't get to scared. It wasn't till the middle of the movie when the military was ordered to kill everyone in the safe zone, human and zombie a like, Carol started to get scared out of her mind and Bill saw that and he decided to give her a hug to try and calm her down so that she didn't have any nightmares.

Carol was taken by surprise when Bill hugged her but she didn't mind at all, she blushed a little but she liked it. Bill saw Carol blushing and he smiled at her because he thought that she looked cute when she blushed. For the rest of the night, Carol and Bill hugged and watched movies till morning. John saw the time and it was 5:30, he stopped the the fifth movie that was playing which was the 2004 version of Dawn of The Dead, he pointed out the time and everyone started to help clean the place up.

"Lad, them be some great movies." Foxy said.

"I knew that you all would like them, hope you guys weren't too scarred." John said in a playful tone and laughed a bit.

"John, not all of us were scared." Chica said. "Besides, you jumped a few times from what I saw." Chica laughed at that and John blushed, he didn't think anyone else but Piper saw him jump. Look's like he was wrong.

"Okay, you got me." John said. "It's been a while since I've seen these movies." John couldn't help but laugh, Piper smiled at John and she started to wonder if John really would like to have kids some day. She needed to know for sure.

"Hey John, I need to ask you something in private." Piper said. "It's important."

"Of course Piper, lets head to the security office." John said, they both than walked into the office and Piper closed both of the doors. "So what is it that you want to talk about Piper?" Piper stood in front of John and her tail moved from side to side, looking down at the ground.

"John, Marry asked me today if the both of us were thinking about having kids." Piper said. John was taken by surprise when he heard this, he didn't know what to say. "I told her that we were going to wait till then, but I don't know if you want to have a child with me. I know that i'm not human but..." John kissed Piper so that she would stop being negative. John stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"Piper, I don't care if you're not human. I love you and I will never leave you for as long as I live." John said, smiling at her. "I would love for you to be the mother of my child, when the time is right. I'm not going to be like the guys of my generation when they get a girl knocked up and leaving them to take care of the kids on their own." Piper smiled at him and hugged him, she is always right about John, he is the perfect man for her.

"John, I love you so much right now, you are my amazing Marine." Piper said. John hugged her and smiled.

"I love you too, my beautiful vixen." John said, he than gave her a kiss on the lips and they stood there just kissing.


	11. Update

Hey everyone, im sorry for not posting another chapter and an update but i have been busy with work and personal stuff. I'll be posting the new chapter in about a week so still i am really sorry. Till then hold out just a little more and my next chapter will be up and ready. See you all soon


	12. Chapter 11: Holiday Secrets

***This story is rated M/A for Mature Audiences. Hey everyone, sorry for not posting for a while I have been busy as a mother fucker and I'm now able to work on my next chapter. I know that Christmas has passed but I wanted to post this during then but I wasn't able to do so, anyways lets get started. Piper decides to do some decorating and Bill finds something that was never thought to be seen by anyone for a long time. Thank you all for over 3700 views on my story guys, I love you all and just message me if you want, I have kik and snap if you want to add me, just message me. But anyways, enjoy this chapter and again I am really sorry it took this long.***

Thursday, December 22nd, it was just three days till Christmas and everyone is over flowing with Christmas spirit. Freddy and the rest of the family were excited for this Christmas because it is the first one in almost 30 years that they have had a full family to celebrate a holiday together. Since the holidays were coming up, Mr. Fazbear decided to close the restaurant on the 19th to give everyone a well deserved vacation that they needed up till the day after New Years. But, the restaurant still needed a night guard and Mr. Fazbear needed John to work during the holidays. John didn't mind really because the restaurant was like his second home other than his parents house.

John told everyone that he would be working on Christmas. When Piper heard him say that, she knew that working on Christmas was going to suck with out some Christmas spirit.

Piper started to think to herself, _'What can I do to make this place better for everyone?'_ It than came to her, why not set up the restaurant tonight and surprise everyone with a Christmas wonderland. She got a few ideas from what her parents told her and Carol about their first Christmas back in 1986. So she decided to take some of those details and some of her own ideas and put them to good use. She remembered seeing some old decorations when she was looking for John's birthday gift in the back stage area.

She remembered where they were exactly, since they were near that old door that she found John's gift. So, she went back there and grabbed a large container that was filled with decorations that were perfect for the front counter. As she was doing this, she looked up from the box and saw Carol and Bill walking up to her.

"Hey guys, how is it going?" Piper asked.

"It's going good Piper, what are you doing with the box?" Bill asked.

"I thought that this place should look like it isn't dead since it's Christmas and I want to see some of these vintage ornaments." Piper said, pulling out an old reef.

"You mind if we help sis?" Carol asked.

"Sure thing, this box is going to be used for the front counter." Piper said. She picked it up and took it to the front counter and took some of the decorations out. As Bill and Carol were helping her set it up, Piper was wondering where everyone else were at. "Hey Carol, where is everyone?"

"Oh, mom and dad are in the cove having some "fun" with each other." Carol said, Piper really didn't need to know that much information.

"Too much information Carol." Piper said.

"Sorry Piper." Carol said with a small laugh. "But Fredbear is in what I'm calling his work room like usual, doing what ever he does in there."

"My parents are in the kitchen cooking and Freddy and Marry are in the arcade trying to beat each other in air hockey." Bill said. "So pretty much were doing this on our own."

"Well, it shouldn't take us that long to set this place up." Piper said, she looked in the box and saw that all of the decorations were almost gone. "Hey guys can you go to the back stage area and get the rest of the Christmas stuff? It's in the very back of the restaurant."

"Sure Piper, we'll get them." Carol said. "Come on Bill lets get this stuff fast."

"I'm coming Carol." Bill said, then they both headed to the back stage area. As they left, Piper continued to set up the rest of the decorations and found a manger set in the bottom of the box. She took it out and set it up on the front counter, while placing all of the figuring's up she had the baby Jesus in her hand and she smiled when she saw him because she still couldn't wait to have a child with the man she loves

"John, I love you so much that I wish we could have a child right now." Piper said, holding the baby close to her chest. "As soon as the time comes and we have a child, I already know that you will be a good father to our child." She than placed him in the set and continued to decorate. As Carol and Bill walked through the back stage area, they noticed that there were so many crates that they could be used to make a house out of them all.

"How in the hell did Piper find this stuff back here?" Bill asked.

"I don't know Bill, but we might as well find everything." Carol said, looking at a few boxes to her left. "Lets look in these to see if they are it." As they looked into the boxes, the only thing that they found were old birthday decorations and table cloths.

"Carol, what makes you think that we are going to find more Christmas decorations?" Bill asked,

"We at least need to try and find everything Bill." Carol said, still half way in the box. "I really want to see what this place will look like."

"I know Carol, so do I." Bill said, he than started to think why Fredbear was always in that room. "Carol, what do you think Fredbear is doing in the parts and service room?"

"I don't know Bill, but it's not my part to get in anyone else's business." Carol said.

"Yea, but its been almost two months since he got here." Bill said. "Also, you think that him and Marry are a couple?" Carol got out of the box and looked at Bill.

"I don't think so Bill, haven't you seen the way that Freddy and Marry spend time with each other?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, I have but what's your point?" Bill asked, Carol sighed.

"You are clueless sometimes Bill." Carol said in a playful tone. "Freddy spends all of his time with her and he acts the same way that my dad does with my mom."

"So, you're saying that they both like each other?" Bill asked.

"Love is more like it, and it seems like they have been in love with each other for years." Carol said.

"Seems like everyone is falling for each other." Bill said.

"Is that a problem Bill?" Carol asked.

"No, it's not a problem Carol." Bill said. "I'm going to find the boxes over there, Ill be back in a few minutes." Bill walked off and Carol went farther into the back stage and found everything near a random door.

"God damn it Bill, if you stayed with me we could have found this stuff sooner." Carol said to herself. "Well, at least I can take the tree first before everything else." As Carol dragged the tree out of the back stage, Bill was just wondering around looking for anything that remotely looked Christmas related.

"I can't find anything in this place." Bill said, as he sat down on a crate. "I should have stayed with Carol to find this stuff." He than started to think about what happened just a few minutes ago.

'_Why did I do that? I acted like a fucking moron.' _He thought. _'I love her and I'm too scared to tell her just three words.' _Bill got up and placed his hand on a stack of boxes to stabilize himself getting up, but in return he nocked them all over by mistake, some of them opening in the process.

"Great job Bill, I better clean this stuff up." As Bill started to pick up the unopened boxes, he saw that some of the opened boxes had 'news paper articles' written on the side of them. "This is strange, why are there boxes of news papers here?" He picked them up and saw that these papers go all the way back to the early and mid 1970's, looking through them he saw that one of them was about a child being killed outside of a restaurant called Fredbear's Family Dinner. Curiosity taking over, he continued to look through the papers and found an article about a young boy that was nearly killed from getting put into an animatronics mouth head first in 1983.

"Jesus, I hope he was alright after that." A few news papers later, he saw that there was an investigation into the disappearance of five children, three boys and two girls went missing the day after the boy was almost killed. The bodies were never found until the old dinner was torn down and the bodies were decayed, but only four bodies were found, the body of one of the girls were missing. "What the hell happened back then?" Bill asked himself, grabbing another paper and seeing that it had a picture of the restaurant and everyone in front of it with a sign saying 'Grand Opening'. He saw his dad, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Marry, Fredbear, Mr. Fazbear, and a white and pink vixen. _'That must be Mangle, she's pretty hot for a dead vixen.'_ Bill thought, as he continued to look at the papers he noticed that in another article about the boy there were only two animatronics at Fredbears Dinner. Fredbear was one of them and the other was named SpringBonnie, buy he didn't see him in the picture of the restaurant's opening.

'_I wonder where he is?' _Bill thought. He must have been there for a while because as soon as he looked at his watch, he saw that it was almost 7:00 p.m. "Fuck, I've been here for over two hours." He than got up and headed to the stage. "Carol is going to kill me." As he entered the dinning room, he saw that the place was finished and it looked amazing. Carol and Piper were at the table talking and she saw Bill.

"Well there you are Bill, what the hell happened to you?" Carol asked, sounding annoyed that he didn't help at all.

"Carol I'm sorry, I was still looking for the boxes and I may have knocked down some boxes and I needed to clean them up." Bill said, Carol just looked at him and said nothing at all. He could tell that he fucked up big time. "Listen, I'm sorry okay. But there was a box full of news papers about a restaurant called Fredbear's Family Dinner and about an investigation that happened."

"Bill, I can hardly care less what you found." Carol said. "At the very least you could have come out of your corner and try and help us with the place."

"Carol I said that I was sorry, what else do you want from me?" Bill asked, Carol just looked at him and they stared at each other for a good minute. They had yet to realize that the missal toe was right about there heads and Piper started to giggle. They both turn around to look at Piper.

"Piper what are you laughing at?" Carol asked, Piper pointed up at the missal toe and both Carol and Bill's faces turned bright red. They knew that they had to kiss but who was going to make the first move?

"Fuck it." Bill said as he pulled Carol in and gave her a kiss and just like that, there lips were locked and they stayed that way for about a minute. It was the best minute they had together.


End file.
